


Fen'Len - Figlia del Lupo

by Airalila



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Inquisitor's Background, Multi, POV Inquisitor, POV Solas, Solas pre-inquisition, Spoilers, Trespasser DLC, fen'harel vallaslin
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airalila/pseuds/Airalila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I grandi eroi esistono per sconfiggere grandi nemici e pericoli mortali. E se il confine fra eroe e mostro non fosse così evidente? Se l'eroe non sapesse contro cosa realmente combatte? Se il nemico fosse convinto di essere un eroe?<br/>E se il nemico più pericoloso fosse l'eroe pronto a combattere per la propria giusta causa a dispetto di tutto il resto?<br/>Una storia può essere raccontata da diversi punti di vista. Questa storia ne presenta due. Due potenziali eroi. Due potenziali mostri. Distinguere l'uno dall'altro potrebbe essere più difficile di quanto si pensi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lasciare il Branco

Le voci del campo si perdevano ormai lontane. L’unico rumore che la accompagnava era quello dei suoi passi pesanti ma rapidi, che affondavano nel fango.  
I cespugli le si impigliavano nei vestiti e la graffiavano, il sudore a contatto con l'aria fredda e umida della serata le gelava la pelle. Ma niente contava ora. Era libera e niente al mondo l’avrebbe convinta a tornare indietro.  
La giornata era stata fredda e piovosa e la notte si preannunciava peggiore. Lena rimpianse in quel momento il suo mantello nuovo, che era rimasto dimenticato, nel suo _aravel_. Se fosse tornata indietro per recuperarlo qualcuno sicuramente l’avrebbe notata, e avrebbe fatto domande. Lena non era brava a mentire, avrebbe senza dubbio destato sospetti.  
C’era della poesia però nel pensare a quel bel mantello foderato di pelliccia di fennec all’asciutto e al caldo nel baule, era un po’ come un Custode Grigio negli anni successivi ad un flagello, dimenticato presto, inutile, ai margini della storia. Era quello il destino a cui Lena aspirava, e sorrise a quel pensiero. Ma subito la rabbia, come un lampo le illuminò i pensieri. Imprecò realizzando che Tallis probabilmente se ne sarebbe appropriato. Come di tutto il resto, d'altronde. Prese a camminare più velocemente, correre quasi, la rabbia la spingeva e mascherava la fatica. Ogni passo che la allontanava dal campo, le dava la sensazione, di poter allontanare anche tutta la rabbia, il dolore e i soprusi della sua giovinezza.  
La notte aveva coperto le sue tracce finora, ma presto sarebbe arrivata l’alba e le forze iniziavano ad abbandonarla. Ora che l’eccitazione per la fuga svaniva e la rabbia scemava, la fatica iniziava farsi sentire prepotente.   
Scelse un albero su cui arrampicarsi non sembrasse troppo difficile, con le poche forze a sua disposizione, e come giaciglio individuò un ramo robusto e stabile. Si addormentò all'istante e sognò, cosa che non le accadeva da tempo immemorabile.  
Nel sogno, si aggirava in una città che non aveva mai visto, in tutta onestà Lena non aveva mai visitato una vera città. Aveva visto da lontano qualche villaggio al limitare delle foreste, ma non aveva mai camminato tra le vie e le case degli _shemlen_. Eppure il sogno le sembrò del tutto credibile. Lei camminava con passo fiero e sicuro per una via angusta, fiancheggiata da palazzi imponenti le cui facciate di pietra e legno erano finemente intagliate e intarsiate di ematite e vetriolo blu.  
Sentiva chiaramente che era la strada a guidarla, non aveva facoltà di scelta nel percorso, ma questo non la faceva sentire in trappola o impedita. Non sapeva dove stava andando ma camminava sicura. Una presenza alle sue spalle la osservava, una bestia, un segugio o forse un orso. Non poteva vederne lo sguardo ma lo sentiva feroce, e questo per qualche motivo la faceva sentire al sicuro anziché spaventarla. La strada terminava bruscamente con una maestosa porta di pietra, gli intagli formavano qui una figura incerta, forse un uomo, forse un animale rampante, ma esattamente al centro dell'unico occhio visibile apparve una luce intensa e gelida. La porta si stava aprendo e la bestia dietro di lei si preparava ad attaccare, ma chi?   
  
“ _Fen'len! Fen’len_! Che ci fai lì! Vieni giù!”  
  
Una voce la trascinò fuori dal sogno e per un attimo la paura rischiò di farle perdere l’equilibrio. Nella confusione tra il sonno e la veglia infatti, si era manifestato improvviso il timore che la fuga facesse parte del sogno e che, aprendo gli occhi, avrebbe riconosciuto le assi del vecchio _aravel_ trovandosi di nuovo in trappola.   
Con un riflesso fulmineo riuscì ad aggrapparsi al ramo e a riposizionarsi saldamente cavalcioni su di esso. Ritrovata la stabilità, poté permettersi di guardarsi intorno e capire a chi appartenesse quella voce.   
Guardando in basso, riconobbe Valais che la osservava con una smorfia divertita.   
“Che ci fai qui? Questo posto è fin troppo lontano, anche per te! Scendi, Galenon vorrà parlarti “  
Conosceva Valais, era inutile discutere con lui, era uno sciocco presuntuoso, sarebbe stato meglio seguirlo e parlare con Galenon, anche se la cosa la spaventava un po'.  
Si ricordava dell'ultima volta che aveva discusso con Valais, dovevano essere passati all’incirca 10 anni. Quello sciocco per ingraziarsi la nuova guardiana avrebbe fatto di tutto e quella volta Lena lo aveva sentito raccontare menzogne riguardo Ar’Galen, il vecchio guardiano che a quel tempo era morto da poco. La discussione, a mala pena iniziata, era finita con loro due ad azzuffarsi nella polvere. Qualche giorno dopo Valais, che non aveva apprezzato un occhio nero fin troppo visibile, aveva fatto in modo di incontrarla lontana dal campo con alcuni suoi amici. Il punto di forza di Lena era la velocità, chi si era allenato o battuto con lei, sapeva bene di non poter sconfiggere ciò che non riusciva a colpire. Inoltre testarda come pochi, non si arrendeva facilmente alla stanchezza, sfinendo il suo rivale con pazienza, quando non riusciva a superarlo in agilità.  
Quel pomeriggio in quattro la attendevano in una radura lontana dal campo e ciascuno di loro sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Riuscirono a bloccarla, e Valais poté avere così la sua rivincita, la rivincita di un vigliacco. Da quel giorno Lena non aveva più rivolto la parola a nessuno di loro, cosa nient’affatto semplice, in un clan ridotto all’osso in cui si contano poco più di una ventina di giovani e non più di sessanta persone in tutto.  
Da quel giorno soprattutto, aveva iniziato a portare sempre con sé le sue _zanne_.   
“Allora Figlia del Lupo, ti sei persa? “ Lena lo guardò di traverso senza aprire bocca.   
“Non importa, se non parlerai con me, lo farai con Galenon. Ti consiglio di non farlo innervosire, mancano solo pochi giorni al consiglio e dobbiamo affrettarci. Non abbiamo tempo da perdere con gente come te.”  
Il piccolo accampamento era ormai smontato, le tende erano ripiegate e Galenon stesso si stava occupando di disperdere i resti del bivacco.   
“ _Da’len_ , che ci fai così lontana dal campo?”  
Lena non rispose e tenne lo sguardo basso.   
“Quando ieri abbiamo lasciato il campo tu eri lì, devi aver camminato tutta la notte! I tuoi vagabondaggi ti hanno portato in un posto pericoloso, siamo vicini ai villaggi degli _shemlen_ lo sai?”   
Lena annuì senza cambiare la sua posa. Menia, la rimproverava spesso per quel suo atteggiamento: “Non sei più una bambina e ci tieni ad essere trattata di conseguenza, quindi smetti di comportarti come se lo fossi ancora!” Ed ovviamente aveva ragione. Come sempre. Una stretta al cuore le fece quasi mancare il respiro. Non doveva pensare a lei. Non ancora, era ancora troppo vicina, la ferita era troppo recente.  
“Cosa devo fare con te _da'len_? Non ho soldati o esploratori a cui affidarti, dovrai tornare indietro da sola.”  
  
“Non tornerò! Ho lasciato il campo di mia volontà e non tornerò indietro.”  
Quella che sarebbe dovuta suonare come fermezza, strideva alle orecchie stesse di Lena come il capriccio di un bambino troppo testardo.  
“Che sciocchezze bambina, non sai che il mondo è in subbuglio? Maghi e templari si danno battaglia nei villaggi e nei boschi, i signori degli uomini hanno abbandonato ogni pudore e ormai si combattono a viso aperto. Ogni strada è un campo di battaglia, neanche questi boschi sono ormai sicuri. Non è il momento migliore per uno dei tuoi colpi di testa.”   
  
Cercare di rispondere con fermezza non aveva prodotto i frutti sperati, Lena quindi optò di nuovo per un silenzio scontroso, sperando che l'urgenza della missione l’avrebbe presto liberata da quell'interrogatorio. Pazienza, Menia avrebbe avuto qualcosa in più da rimproverarle.   
“ _Da’len_ ” disse invece Galenon, “non posso lasciar vagare da sola una come te in un posto così pericoloso, finiresti senza dubbio per cacciarti nei guai”.   
“Oh! La Figlia del Lupo sa senz'altro difendersi da sé, ha le sue zanne e i suoi artigli” la voce di un esploratore raggiunse forse per sbaglio le loro orecchie, mentre gli altri ridacchiavano sotto i baffi dandosi di gomito.

_“Come essere ancora nell’aravel dei bambini. Finchè rimarrò con loro non cambierà mai niente”_ , pensò Lena.  
Galenon lanciò all’esploratore uno sguardo gelido e disse: “Lena verrà con noi.”  
“Non può! La nostra è una missione di vitale importanza, finirà per mettersi nei guai o ci farà scoprire, e in ogni caso attirerà su di noi la cattiva sorte!” Ora era il turno di Valais di comportarsi in modo infantile. A Lena ricordava quei bambini costretti da un adulto a condividere il giocattolo preferito e questo la divertiva non poco.  
“Così ho deciso. Due lame in più ci faranno comodo, i sentieri sono pericolosi in questi tempi. Vuoi forse discutere con me, _da’len_?”  
Galenon la stava difendendo di nuovo, era una sensazione nuova per Lena, Nessuno aveva più preso le sue difese da quando il vecchio guardiano era morto. Forse per questo motivo non seppe reagire alla proposta, pensò semplicemente che sarebbe potuta fuggire in qualunque momento e che in fondo la carovana aveva la sua stessa destinazione.   
Il suo piano era semplice quanto vago: avrebbe raggiunto il conclave, avrebbe cercato Custodi Grigi, si sarebbe arruolata e avrebbe servito uno scopo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Quando aveva lasciato il campo si era ripromessa di seguire le tracce della piccola delegazione fin nei pressi del tempio degli _shemlen_ , ovviamente lei non conosceva la strada. Evidentemente però la notte precedente si era avvicinata troppo ed era stata scoperta. A pensarci bene era piacevole poter passare le notti umide che la separavano dalla meta, vicino ad un bivacco piuttosto che al freddo su un albero, magari se avesse avuto fortuna, avrebbe trascorso qualche ora in una tenda.   
Poi il suo sguardo si posò su Valais, il viaggio non sarebbe stato poi così semplice.   
Il manipolo si mise in movimento, Galenon apriva la strada seguito da Valais ancora immusonito per la decisione dell'anziano, lei seguiva Valais senza sollevare lo sguardo da terra, dietro di lei una cacciatrice copriva le tracce del gruppo, l’altro esploratore era invece da qualche parte a fare da vedetta.   
L'aria era pesante, nessuno parlava, ciascuno perso dietro i propri dissapori.   
La missione di quella delegazione era effettivamente molto delicata. Da mesi le comunicazioni tra i clan si erano fatte più frequenti, Lena si era spesso chiesta il perché di così tanti messaggeri, e all’improvviso era stato annunciato quel viaggio. La guardiana aveva messo al corrente il clan di quanto stava per accadere. La chiesa aveva perso il potere che per anni aveva sopito le tensioni fra maghi e templari. Arrivavano notizie di città distrutte dalla magia e di circoli interi annientati da templari corrotti. La divina, nel tentativo di riportare un poco di ordine in quel mondo consumato dal caos, aveva indetto un sacro concilio, invitando templari e maghi a deporre le armi e sedersi pacificamente attorno ad un tavolo. A quel punto i vari clan dalish, che si erano a lungo interrogati su quale potesse essere il proprio ruolo, avevano deciso di inviare ciascuno una piccola delegazione nei pressi del tempio in cui si sarebbe tenuto il conclave, cercando di ottenere quante più informazioni possibile. I dalish erano abituati da tempo immemore ad osservare con timore i grandi eventi che sconvolgevano il mondo degli uomini, come  halla che mantengano sempre un occhio vigile ed un orecchio teso a percepire i movimenti dei lupi, così i dalish sanno di doversi aspettare il peggio dai mutamenti dei comportamenti degli uomini.  
Il conclave si sarebbe svolto in un villaggio chiamato Haven, tra le Montagne Gelide, l'incontro dei clan dalish si sarebbe tenuto nei pressi, e probabilmente qualcuno sarebbe stato mandato a spiare gli umani.  
Lena sapeva che i custodi grigi sarebbero stati presenti, quella era un’occasione imperdibile.  
   
Il viaggio durò ancora un paio di giorni, giorni di lunghi silenzi per Lena. Era abituata ad essere guardata con circospezione e disprezzo, ma essere costretta a passare così tanto tempo con così poche persone era difficile anche per lei. Aveva sempre detto a se stessa di non aver bisogno di nessuno, ma questo poteva dirlo con maggior convinzione quando Menia e Tallis nonostante tutto erano con lei. Avrebbe scambiato il calore di quel fuoco per una carezza, un sorriso o anche solo uno sguardo di Menia. E nonostante Tallis sapesse essere davvero irritante, nessuno la faceva divertire come lui, nessuno la infiammava come lui sapeva fare, nessuno sapeva farle riconoscere la sua stessa forza meglio di Tallis. Lena quella sera dopo tre lunghi ed estenuanti giorni di marcia, avrebbe solo voluto il tepore di una voce amica. Ma anche Menia e Tallis infine l’avevano tradita, era di nuovo sola, come quando Ar’Galen era morto, e l’unico conforto in cui poteva sperare era il sonno.  
Galenon si sedette accanto a lei, mentre tutti gli altri come al solito erano seduti dall’altra parte del fuoco.  
“Da’len, siamo quasi arrivati, domani saremo nei pressi Haven”  
Lena annuì continuando a guardare verso le fiamme, combattendo con il fumo che le bruciava gli occhi.  
“Molti clan si sono dati convegno, dalish da ogni parte del Thedas. Molti hanno usanze diverse dalle nostre, molti clan vivono vicino al mare, altri tra le montagne, alcuni addirittura commerciano con gli uomini ed hanno grandi conoscenze.Tutti loro sono la tua gente.”  
Lena che inizialmente non riusciva a capire l’intento di quel discorso, a quelle ultime parole credette di vedere qualcosa dietro le parole dell’anziano. Distogliendo lo sguardo dal fuoco lo guardò dritto negli occhi  
“Da’len, hai la possibilità per la prima volta di conoscere altri clan. Magari a questo ti ha portato la tua via, il tuo sentiero forse ti porta lontana dal clan in cui sei nata, non per questo smetteresti di essere una di noi.” E dopo un lungo momento di pausa aggiunse “Ar’Galen era saggio e aveva visto in te qualcosa che con la sua morte si è eclissato. Forse hai solo bisogno di seguire la tua strada. Tutti hanno il diritto di essere felici.”  
Lena lo guardava ormai ad occhi sgranati, sorpresa e colpita. Non riusciva a comprendere se quelle parole fossero l’ennesimo sopruso o finalmente un gesto gentile da parte di qualcuno del suo clan. Galenon voleva scacciarla o davvero metterla in salvo?  
“Lena, vai a dormire ora, domani sarà una lunga giornata, loro tre faranno i turni di guardia questa notte, prendi una tenda”  
Nessuno la chiamava più con il suo vero nome da moltissimo tempo, e come se fosse nuovamente immersa nei giorni lontani dell’infanzia, si alzò obbediente e entrò in tenda augurando all’anziano la buona notte.  
 

  
 

  
   
II  
    
I primi clan iniziavano ad arrivare, la radura si riempiva di parole antiche, vuote, inespressive che suonavano alle sue orecchie come un vecchio corno di guerra rotto e sfiatato. Le parole antiche poi si mescolavano con le nuove dando vita ad un impasto posticcio, indecifrabile e svilente per lui che era costretto ad ascoltarle. I suoni e gli odori erano stonati e dirompenti, non facevano altro che farlo sentire fuori posto, lontano da casa, e in tutto questo gli era impossibile riposare. Ma se c’era una cosa che davvero trovava intollerabile era la luce. La luce gli feriva gli occhi come il primo giorno in cui li aveva aperti su questo nuovo mondo. Gli sembrava che niente fosse davvero delineato e definito, i contorni delle cose gli sfuggivano.L'emicrania era ormai una compagna costante e inopportuna. A volte, come gli abitanti di un villaggio che sorge nei pressi di un torrente, non notano il rumore che fa questo nel suo scorrere, così il suo mal di testa diveniva una presenza dimenticabile. Altre volte invece era potente e intollerabile come in quel momento.  
Aveva voglia di dormire e di allontanarsi da tutto quello, dando così sollievo alla testa, ma non sarebbe riuscito ad addormentarsi in questo stato. Raccolse il suo piccolo fardello e si allontanò dalla radura.  
Sapeva di non poter stare via troppo a lungo, entro sera tutte le delegazioni dei clan sarebbero arrivate e aveva bisogno di raccogliere tutte le informazioni possibili.  
Doversi mescolare tra questi primitivi era per lui insopportabile, tronfi nella loro ignoranza usavano storie e parole come i bambini che giocano ad indossare i vestiti degli adulti. Solo che per loro non era un gioco e si gloriavano anzi dell’immagine che avevano di loro stessi, ma che ai suoi occhi appariva così ridicola da spingerlo a disprezzarli.  
Avrebbe preferito mescolarsi con i servitori e con gli elfi delle enclavi, ma doversi inchinare ad un umano andava oltre tutto ciò che era pronto ad imporsi.  
Camminare lo avrebbe aiutato a rilassarsi e a lasciare andare la mente, e se anche non avesse funzionato, senza dubbio lo avrebbe stancato, rendendo più facile e piacevole il suo riposo.  
Dormire e sognare lo faceva sentire meno solo. Ritrovava le voci, gli odori e le luci a lui familiari, poteva rilassarsi e pensare lucidamente solo nel sogno. Durante la veglia il suo unico pensiero era potersi addormentare e tornare, seppure per poco e in un modo del tutto peculiare, a casa.  
Questa volta non doveva essere lontano dal suo obiettivo, voci affidabili dicevano di aver visto il _ladro_ nei dintorni. Era sicuramente attirato da tutto quel trambusto che gli umani stavano creando. Il ladro cercava ciò che invece lui rifuggiva, avrebbe pagato anche per questo, momento per momento.  
Ormai era ad un passo dal riuscire nella sua impresa, ma qualcosa dentro di lui continuava a ripetergli che la vittoria era lontana, che sarebbe rimasto bloccato in questo limbo per sempre, scontando così gli errori e la superbia. Sarebbe morto da solo, lontano dal suo amato mondo, circondato da bestie inconsapevoli e accecato da quel dolore lancinante alla testa.  
Ma riconosceva in questi suoi pensieri, i sussurri subdoli della paura e della disperazione. Non avrebbe ceduto.  
Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa in quel momento per sentire il calore di una mano amica, per essere abbracciato e consolato, per lenire un poco quel profondo senso di solitudine così disarmante.  
Ma non era il tempo della consolazione, questo era il tempo per la battaglia, e ogni buon soldato sa seppellire infondo al cuore passione ed amore, per alimentare con queste il furore nella lotta, e la sete di vittoria. Una volta al sicuro, può togliere l’armatura e iniziare ad accudire la sua passione per la bellezza, la delicatezza e lo stupore per quel mondo che ha salvato, sacrificando per un po’ la parte più bella di sé.  
La sua lunga camminata lo aveva portato lontano dall’accampamento e ormai si approssimava la notte. Era tempo di tornare indietro, non poteva permettersi di perdere una sola parola. Non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire il ladro un’altra volta. Era ora di mettere fine a tutto quello.  
Fece per tornare sui suoi passi, quando un rumore attirò la sua attenzione.   
In lontananza poteva scorgere una delegazione che, probabilmente in ritardo, cercava di raggiungere il concilio. Avrebbero dovuto percorrere la stessa strada. Rimase quindi in silenzio nascosto dal gioco di ombre dell’ultima luce della sera e dalla vegetazione piuttosto fitta. Era a malapena riuscito a calmarsi, non avrebbe rinunciato a qualche attimo in più di pace percorrendo la strada con quel manipolo di primitivi.   
Rimase a guardarli mentre sfilavano davanti al suo nascondiglio, li avrebbe seguiti a breve distanza. Il piccolo gruppo era formato da un anziano e tre giovani elfi. Le due giovani femmine portavano delle armi, e camminavano aprendo e chiudendo la piccola carovana, i due maschi, il giovane e l'anziano erano invece disarmati.   
Guardandoli sfilare, non era certo a chi di loro dovesse essere rivolta maggiormente la sua pietà. Era peggiore la condizione dei due diplomatici, arroganti e convinti di poter parlare per l'antico popolo, o quella delle due guerriere, ridotte alla funzione per la quale erano probabilmente state cresciute, destinate ad essere niente di più di quell'arco o di quei pugnali di cui si armavano?  
Vite inutili, non degne di essere vissute. Se solo avessero avuto modo di percepire la mediocrità della propria condizione, forse avrebbero sperimentato la forza redentrice della disperazione. Ma erano ottusi, e sarebbero macerati nella loro supponenza.   
Tornato al campo trovò i fuochi accesi e un gran fermento.   
Scelse un posto accanto al fuoco abbastanza defilato da non essere disturbato ma non troppo da non riuscire ad ascoltare le chiacchiere di anziani ed esploratori.   
Dopo qualche ora, la discussione stava finalmente entrando nel vivo, la luce del fuoco era quasi piacevole ai suoi occhi e il mal di testa si era fatto lieve.   
Durante la serata alcune voci in particolare attrassero la sua attenzione. Provenivano da un gruppo di tende non lontane dal suo bivacco, non riusciva a comprendere il motivo del contendere ma era chiaro che si stava consumando un’accesa discussione.  
Si mise attentamente in ascolto.  
“Galenon, non può rimanere qui. Hai voluto portarla con noi, ma ora?  Non può girare tranquillamente per il campo, non dovrebbe essere vista qui, finirà senza dubbio per portare disgrazia a questo consiglio e a noi in particolare!”  
“ _Da’len_ , sai che lei non apprezza la compagnia, basterà lasciarla stare e non ci accorgeremo neanche della sua presenza, finirà per passare le sue giornate nei boschi, come al solito.”  
“Ma la Figlia del Lupo, non può essere vista in un posto come questo.”  
“Valais, sai che quel soprannome non ha significato fuori del nostro clan, se cercherai di trattarla come una di noi, cosa che a quanto pare ti risulta difficile, nessuno oserà trattarla diversamente, in segno di rispetto.”  
“E i suoi Vallaslin? Se qualche anziano dovesse riconoscerli? Se dovessero sapere che abbiamo portato ad un consiglio una consacrata a Fen’Harel? In molti potrebbero prenderlo come un oltraggio, contesterebbero le nostre buone intenzioni, e metterebbero in dubbio la nostra parola!”  
   
Solas era sconvolto. Quali altre aberrazioni avrebbe dovuto conoscere in quel mondo mal nato. Vallaslin in onore di Fen’Harel? Qualcuno era stato marchiato da quei sudici tatuaggi, in onore del Lupo! Alle sue orecchie quelle parole stridevano drammaticamente. La testa improvvisamente iniziò a pulsare con nuovo impeto, credeva di impazzire, si alzò in fretta raccolse le sue poche cose e si allontanò dal campo. Non importava cosa avrebbe perso, non poteva sopportare la presenza di quei barbari per un solo istante in più. Rimpianse i suoi poteri ancora una volta, avesse potuto polverizzare in un solo colpo quei cani rabbiosi lo avrebbe fatto, con grande soddisfazione e con poco rimorso.  
Ben presto però l’aria fresca raffreddò i suoi propositi incendiari, ringraziò di non avere avuto i suoi poteri. Secoli di storia non gli avevano ancora insegnato a controllare i suoi istinti. Avrebbe trovato un altro modo. Per il momento voleva solo addormentarsi e sognare. Magari allontanandosi un po’ di più dall’accampamento di quei dalish, non avrebbe sopportato una loro interferenza nei suoi sogni.


	2. Seguendo la traccia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena fugge dalla propria gente cercando di rimediare così ai torti subiti.  
> Solas insegue il proprio obiettivo, decidendo di rimanere.

III

 

“Va bene, lascia che sia io però a parlare con lei”

Lena si era allontanata poco prima per raccogliere un della legna e ritornata all’accampamento aveva sentito la discussione tra Galenon e Valais.

Il fascio di legna le era caduto dalle braccia. La rabbia era esplosa come un incendio estivo. Per così tanto tempo aveva subito, senza rispondere all’ingiustizia ma ora all’improvviso tutto gli era apparso con chiarezza.

Qualcuno aveva deciso per lei in che modo sarebbe dovuta andare la sua vita. La sua unica colpa era stata quella di essere stata una ragazzina vivace e testarda, affezionata e leale al vecchio guardiano, anche dopo la sua morte.

Ismaethoriel non aveva apprezzato la perseveranza con cui Lena era rimasta avvinghiata all’idea del vecchio guardiano, bramosa di potere e quindi di piacere aveva presto visto con diffidenza i continui raffronti che la giovane elfa continuava a fare tra la nuova e la vecchia guida del clan. Aveva quindi cercato e trovato modi puliti e discreti per far in modo che la voce della ragazza divenisse per il clan altro che clamore di fondo. Il lamento costante di un bambino capriccioso o di un pazzo.

Così, alla morte di Ar’Galen, Lena giovane adolescente, era stata abbandonata ad un dolore che non aveva mai conosciuto e che non sapeva gestire. La sua tendenza ad isolarsi e il suo brutto carattere avevano giocato a favore della guardiana, che non dovette faticare troppo, per convincere tutti a consacrare quella ragazzina al dio degli inganni, sancendo una volta per tutte il suo ruolo all’interno del clan. Mentre i suoi coetanei ricevevano i segni di Mythal, Sylaise o Andruil lei veniva marchiata con il segno del Temibile Lupo.

Solo Tallis e Menia erano rimasti al suo fianco, ma quando il clan li aveva chiamati a compiere una scelta, anche loro l’avevano tradita. Tutte le promesse erano state infrante e il loro amore così vitale fino al giorno prima, era stato relegato al ruolo di sogno infantile. Bello e impossibile, adatto solo ai giovani cuori degli adolescenti. Così Menia era stata nominata prima della guardiana, e Tallis capo dei cacciatori. Lena era rimasta miseramente sola.

Ora, così lontano dal clan,  Valais aveva combattuto e vinto per eliminare ogni traccia dello spiraglio che Galenon aveva aperto per lei.

Lena aveva riflettuto tutto il giorno sulla proposta dell’anziano, l’idea di poter rimanere nei boschi e poter cominciare una nuova vita tra la sua gente era allettante. Aveva deciso di provare a parlare con qualcuno, cercare di capire se ciò che Galenon le aveva prospettato potesse in qualche modo essere reale.

Ma le parole che l’avevano raggiunta l’avevano di nuovo fatta scontrare con la realtà. Non c’era possibilità di salvezza per lei se non quella che si sarebbe potuta costruire con le sue stesse mani.

Lena vide Galenon uscire dalla tenda. Per un istante si guardarono negli occhi. Poi Lena si voltò e iniziò a correre.

Il bosco era buio  e lei non conosceva i suoi sentieri, ma non importava, sapeva che il tempio era in alto, lo aveva visto arrivando dominare la valle. Quindi prese a salire. Davanti a sé intravide una figura, lasciò il sentiero per non doversi imbattere in nessuno, e iniziò ad inerpicarsi lungo il fianco della montagna. La salita era difficoltosa, il terreno reso morbido dall’umidità franava sotto i suoi piedi, continuava a cadere iniziò quindi ad arrampicarsi aiutandosi con le mani.

Raggiunto il crinale, vide pararsi davanti a sé un enorme portone di legno. Il sentiero che lo raggiungeva era ben illuminato da fiaccole che sembravano ardere per magia. Nonostante fosse notte, vi era un gran trambusto, diversi gruppi di persone sostavano nei pressi del cancello, forse in attesa di entrare o forse solo per scambiarsi saluti e convenevoli. Rimase ad osservare. C’erano due guardie su un lato del cancello che chiacchieravano tranquillamente e giocavano a scacchi, non sembravano far caso a chi entrava o usciva, dovevano essersi abituati all’andirivieni. Evidentemente il loro compito non era quello di interdire l’accesso. Sarebbe probabilmente risultato difficile capire chi dovesse entrare e chi no, ormai tutti i maghi erano apostati e si parlava da tempo di templari corrotti, dover decidere chi poteva entrare e chi doveva rimanere fuori avrebbe senza dubbio scatenato delle sommosse.

Lena fu grata per quel lassismo e si avvicinò al cancello cercando di farsi notare il meno possibile.

Una volta dentro ebbe appena il tempo di stupirsi della grandezza della sala in cui era entrata.

La sala infatti era ricolma di persone, sentiva parlare con accenti che non riconosceva, vedeva vestiti e maschere che sembravano ridicole nella loro magnificenza. Cercò rapidamente di individuare una via di fuga da quella sala, c’era troppa gente, sembrava mancare l’aria lì dentro. Doveva assolutamente trovare un posto in cui nascondersi per riordinare le idee, non voleva essere scoperta e catturata proprio ora che era così vicina al suo obiettivo.

Si rese conto ben presto che la sua presenza risultava invisibile. Si ricordò quanto il vecchio guardiano le aveva raccontato degli elfi di città. Si guardò attorno e vide effettivamente diversi elfi aggirarsi per la stanza con dei vassoi pieni di bevande e cibo e con lo sguardo rivolto fisso verso il pavimento. Gli umani sembravano vedere solo i vassoi e non coloro che li portavano.

Una giovane elfa però incrociò il suo sguardo e le si avvicinò, appena le fu possibile liberarsi di quegli umani affamati che circondavano ciascun vassoio, come un branco di lupi la propria preda.

 “Come sei conciata! Se Tissa dovesse vederti finiresti nei guai! Torna verso le nostre stanze e datti una sistemata.

Lena rimase a fissarla con gli occhi spalancati e senza sapere cosa dire, poi si guardò le mani graffiate e sporche di terra e di erba e i vestiti strappati. Il suo viso e i capelli, non dovevano essere da meno.

“Che succede ti sei persa? Da questa parte, muoviti!”

Con impeto la giovane elfa la trascinò verso una porticina sul lato del salone, e quasi ve la lanciò all’interno.

Finalmente, era lontana dalla folla. Quei corridoi erano stretti e bui, ma servivano allo scopo di trovare un poco di tranquillità. Ringraziò mentalmente quell’elfa brusca e premurosa, e iniziò a muoversi. Non sapeva dove andare. Iniziò a girovagare tra i cunicoli, sperando di riuscire a trovare le stanze dei custodi, o il cortile in cui erano accampati.

Continuò a girare per quelle che le sembrarono delle ore, evitò diverse volte dei servitori indaffarati, poi anche sulle sale più affollate iniziò a calare una calma rassicurante.Svoltando nell’ennesimo corridoio, l’attenzione di Lena fu attirata dalla voce di una donna.

Si mise in ascolto e sentì di nuovo la voce. Sembrava stesse chiedendo aiuto. Cercò di avvicinarsi, ma si trovò persa in un vero labirinto, poteva solo affidarsi al proprio udito. Aprì una serie di porte e attraversò due sale grandi e spoglie. Da sotto una porta vide infine provenire una luce fioca, sentì delle voci basse e risolute, e poi di nuovo una voce disperata di donna. Aprì la porta: “Che cosa succede qui?!”

Venne travolta da una luce intensa. Poi più niente.

 

 

 

 

IV

L’esplosione era stata terribile e aveva travolto gran parte della vallata. Solas non si sarebbe stupito scoprendo che il piccolo accampamento alle pendici del monte del tempio era stato spazzato via.

Non aveva alcun dubbio che la colpa fosse del ladro. Si era allontanato troppo presto. Anche se la sua fuga si era dimostrata provvidenziale, non poteva perdonarsi di non essere stato lì. Forse lui avrebbe potuto fermarlo.

Ormai era tardi e doveva trovare un altro modo per rendersi utile. La notte stessa si era recato sul luogo dell’esplosione, aveva aiutato medicando i feriti e rimuovendo qualche frana che impediva il progredire dei soccorsi. A nessuno sembrava importare il fatto che lui fosse un apostata.

Quando la situazione sembrava essersi regolarizzata, tutti avevano rivolto gli occhi al cielo, e vi avevano trovato la disperazione. Un enorme squarcio dilaniava il cielo e sputava sulla terra ogni genere di orrore.

Una volta raggiunta Haven si cercò di fare ordine nel caos e a Solas giunse la notizia che il varco aveva rispedito indietro qualcuno e che forse era ancora vivo.

Seppur rendendosi utile, aveva cercato di rimanere ai margini, come al solito, ma a quella notizia non poteva rimanere indifferente.

Poteva essere il ladro ad essere stato mandato indietro, poteva avere la sua sfera con sé.

Si presentò all’ingresso della chiesa, e per la prima volta da quando era arrivato, venne travolto da una serie infinita di domande. Infine lo condussero, quasi come un prigioniero, davanti ad una donna dai capelli rossi, voce gentile e sguardo tagliente.

Cercò di spiegare quali fossero le proprie conoscenze, cercò di far capire che poteva rendersi utile. Quella donna, sebbene non desse segno di avere fiducia in lui, sembrava nella posizione di chi non può lasciarsi sfuggire nessuna occasione.

Scrisse un rapido appunto che consegnò alla guardia che lo accompagnava, e lo spedì dalla “cercatrice”. La cercatrice in questione si rivelò ancor più diffidente della rossa, ma sembrava più preoccupata dell’altra per lo svolgersi di quei terribili eventi. Stava cercando evidentemente una soluzione.

“So che non ho nessun diritto di chiedervi di fidarvi di me. Io non sono altri che un apostata, e per di più un elfo, ma se avessi avuto cattive intenzioni non mi sarei lasciato condurre qui come un prigioniero. C’è un buco nel cielo, e io posso studiarlo e mettere a vostra disposizione le mie conoscenze. Qui non è rimasto nulla da distruggere, se fossi un ribelle, dirigerei la mia magia verso bersagli più significativi.”

La cercatrice lo studiò per un po’ e poi prese una decisione che sembrò costargli parecchia fatica.

“Vieni, devo mostrarti qualcosa” Poi fermandosi all’improvviso aggiunse ”Basta che io abbia il sospetto che stai per fare un passo falso e ti ritroverai la mia spada alla gola”

Solas la guardò dritta negli occhi. Non mentiva. Fece un cenno di assenso con il capo e si preparò a seguirla.

Scesero nei sotterranei della chiesa, ed entrarono in una piccola cella.

Una giovane elfa era sdraiata su un giaciglio di paglia e incatenata al muro. Non era certo il suo ladro. Aveva sprecato tempo prezioso. Doveva rimettersi subito in viaggio. Una luce verde ed accecante improvvisamente lampeggiò attorno alla figura svenuta.

La cercatrice lesse lo stupore nell’espressione dell’elfo.

“Alcuni soldati l’hanno vista uscire dallo squarcio, alcuni giurano di averla vista accompagnata dalla figura di una donna. E’ tutto ciò che rimane dell’esplosione, dobbiamo farle riprendere conoscenza, dobbiamo sapere se è stata una vittima fortunata o la mente dietro tutta questa tragedia.”

Solas si avvicinò al corpo svenuto. La luce sembrava provenire dalla mano. Non appena la sfiorò la luce si fece più intensa, e l’elfa gemette di dolore.

Riconosceva quella luce, ma non poteva credere ai suoi occhi. Aveva bisogno di studiare a fondo quella mano, quel segno. La prigioniera invece aveva bisogno di coperte, si gelava lì dentro.

La cercatrice, che come seppe in seguito si chiamava Cassandra, andò a cercare delle coperte e lasciò la guardia con lui.

Lui si sedette al fianco della prigioniera. Come poteva la magia della sua sfera essere lì sulla mano di quell’elfa, e soprattutto come poteva lei essere ancora viva? La guardò attentamente, il viso contratto mostrava chiaramente il suo dolore, ma anche la lotta che stava conducendo contro quel male che era così vicino a spezzarla.

Solas doveva trovare il modo di contenere la magia, doveva poter parlare con lei e capire cosa era successo, dov’era la sua sfera, dove il ladro, e perché parte della sua magia era ora letteralmente nelle sue mani?

Cercò di contenere l’impeto della magia con un incantesimo, ma non sapeva se sarebbe bastato, era ancora troppo debole, combattere contro la sua stessa magia sembrava improbabile.

Recitò anche qualche incantesimo di guarigione, avrebbero dato alla sventurata un po’ di tempo in più. Poi si mise a pensare continuando ad osservare il marchio, che bruciava e consumava quella mano.

Si rese conto con stupore che la mano e la sua proprietaria, risultavano ai suoi occhi perfettamente definite, non c’era traccia del tremolio che circondava qualunque altra cosa. Anche il mal di testa era praticamente svanito. Poteva finalmente pensare lucidamente, era una sensazione meravigliosa.

“Hai un’aria così sollevata perché finalmente la cercatrice ti ha lasciato solo? Succede anche a me. Tutte le volte. Ma non abituarti, è più doloroso ogni volta che torna.”

Solas si voltò e dietro di lui vide un nano dalla faccia gioviale. “Varric Tethras, al vostro servizio” Era troppo tempo che qualcuno non gli rivolgeva una parola gentile e fare nuove conoscenze era una cosa così tanto al di fuori delle sue aspettative che non sapeva come reagire. Quando alla fine pronunciò il proprio nome, quelle lettere così scandite suonarono buffe alle sue orecchie. Non avevano più nessun significato da tempo immemorabile. Solas. Da quanto tempo nessuno lo chiamava così, sentire quel nome, anche se pronunciato dal nano lo fece sentire meglio.

“Come sta?” chiese il nano avvicinandosi al giaciglio dell’elfa. Il suo sguardo sembrava sinceramente preoccupato. Solas si voltò di nuovo a guardare la sua paziente.

“Non lo so. Credo sia stabile, ma non ho modo di verificarlo, e soprattutto non so se e come riprenderà conoscenza”

“Mio caro, non farti sentire dalla Cercatrice, ho il sospetto che tu sia qui solo perché spera di poter usare ciò che sai.”

“E tu perché sei qui?” Chiese Solas quasi senza rendersene conto.

“Beh per lo stesso motivo. Se posso fare qualcosa per te o per lei, fammi sapere. Questo posto è una vera noia, avere un compito qualsiasi allieterebbe la mia giornata.”

“Potrebbero essere utili degli impiastri curativi”

Con un cenno di assenso, il nano dal sorriso sornione se ne andò così come era arrivato, come un attore compare sul palco ed esaurita la sua parte torna dietro le quinte.

Lasciato di nuovo solo, fatta eccezione per la guardia, si mise nuovamente a studiare il marchio. Aveva notato che le pulsazioni erano regolari e che dopo il suo ultimo incantesimo, sembravano essere meno dolorose. Decise che avrebbe dovuto studiare lo squarcio nel cielo per capire di più su quella mano. Le due cose dovevano essere strettamente collegate.

*

Erano giorni che la sua attenzione si divideva tra la prigioniera e il buco nel cielo, le sue giornate trascorrevano tutte uguali, impiastri curativi e  tentativi vani di stabilizzare gli squarci che continuavano ad aprirsi attorno ad Haven.

Ogni giorno che passava gli portava via un po’ di speranza. Solas iniziava a credere che la sua presenza lì fosse completamente inutile, e le silenziose recriminazioni che la cercatrice gli lanciava con ogni sguardo non rendevano più piacevole la sua permanenza. Proprio quella mattina però aveva ricevuto la notizia che la prigioniera si era risvegliata e che sembrava aver recuperato le forze, se non la memoria. In quel momento Cassandra e Leliana la stavano interrogando, Solas provava quasi pietà per lei. Non era riuscito a convincere le due donne a liberare il suo corpo inerte dalle catene, di sicuro non avrebbero dimostrato maggior buon cuore nei suoi confronti ora che poteva muoversi.

 Solas tornò a pensare al suo piano. Se le sue teorie riguardo il marchio sulla mano della prigioniera fossero risultate sbagliate, sarebbe fuggito quella stessa notte, e avrebbe ripreso la caccia per proprio conto. In un modo o nell’altro tutto quell’orrore doveva finire.

I pensieri continuavano a fluire mentre una nuova ondata di demoni fuoriusciva dal piccolo squarcio. Quelle ondate potevano andare avanti per ore e poi placarsi per giorni, ma la minaccia era sempre presente. Varric era al suo fianco, con quella sua strana balestra che lui trattava come fosse una figlia, o forse un’amante. Negli ultimi giorni Varric era stato un compagno costante e piacevole, era tranquillo e accogliente, era come se il suo cuore battesse più lento del normale e per questo tutto attorno a lui dovesse adeguarsi al suo ritmo. Era piacevole averlo attorno nei momenti di tranquillità, ma in battaglia diventata insostituibile. La sua balestra non sbagliava mai un colpo e più di una volta Solas si era trovato a ringraziarlo per avergli salvato la vita.

D’un tratto sentì alle sue spalle il verso stridulo di un’ombra, ormai le battaglie erano divenute routine ed era facile distrarsi. Chiuse d’istinto gli occhi come per prepararsi al colpo e iniziò a preparare un incantesimo per il contrattacco. Ma invece del colpo sentì il demone gridare di nuovo, e girandosi lo vide dissolversi nell’aria.

La prigioniera era lì in piedi accanto a lui, due pugnali sguainati e pronta alla battaglia.

Solas senza pensarci due volte le afferrò un polso e lei con lo sguardo e la ferocia di una belva chiusa in un angolo si preparò a liberarsi da quell’aggressione, usando il pugnale se necessario.

“Presto prima che ne arrivino altri! Dobbiamo almeno provare”. Ripensando all’accaduto a mente fredda, Solas si rese conto della propria avventatezza, quell’elfa avrebbe potuto facilmente staccargli di netto una mano, o piantargli un pugnale in gola. Invece evidentemente quelle parole bastarono a convincerla, o forse in battaglia il semplice parlare anziché colpire risulta un atteggiamento degno di fiducia. In ogni caso lei abbassò il pugnale e si lasciò trascinare verso lo squarcio.

Solas afferrò più saldamente il polso della prigioniera e alzò il palmo della mano di lei verso lo squarcio.

Funzionava. Lo squarcio si stava chiudendo. Sarebbe potuto restare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo leggermente modificato rispetto a quello pubblicato su efp.  
> Solo sciocchezze, ma andando avanti a scrivere il resto della storia ho delineato meglio il carattere della Guardiana Desshanna Ismaethoriel e ho pensato di rivedere un poco anche questo capitolo.  
> Come è chiaro questa Lavellan, è un poco diversa da dalla Lavellan canonica (nessuno dei personaggi, sognerebbe mai di chiamarla Lavellan, a meno che non desiderasse perdere un braccio). L'idea di un'elfa dalish canonica non mi piaceva, ho dei problemi con i dalish un po' figli dei fiori, un po' bigotti. Non ho mai immaginato che la mia Lena morisse dalla voglia di tornare nel suo piccolo clan. Nonostante i pericoli, essere effettivamente al centro di eventi epocali, deve essere elettrizzante, chi mai sceglierebbe di tornare ad allevare Halla sperduto nel nulla? Beh qualcuno sì. La mia Lena no.  
> Ecco qui il primo scorcio sui miei Lavellan e Solas.


	3. Cercando una tana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vita a Haven inizia ad avere un'aria familiare, nuovi incontri, nuovi rapporti.  
> I protagonisti si studiano e studiano le proprie mosse per giocare al meglio in questo nuovo mondo.

V

Erano passati pochi mesi da quando la sua vita era cambiata all’improvviso. Era passata dall’essere la reietta di un minuscolo clan dalish, ad essere accusata di aver aperto un buco nel cielo ed infine era stata chiamata Araldo di una divinità in cui non aveva mai creduto. Vedere la situazione nel suo insieme le dava un senso di vertigine. Eppure era successo tutto in modo così naturale! Non aveva percepito il cambiamento come accade con le stagioni, una mattina aveva aperto la finestra della sua stanza e aveva scoperto che l’estate era arrivata. Si era fermata forse per un istante a chiedersi cosa ne fosse stato degli elfi accampati ai piedi della montagna, ma la verità era che non le interessava. La sua nuova vita era iniziata e non aveva nessuna intenzione di voltarsi indietro. La strana cosa che aveva scoperto sulla sua mano al risveglio, le era ormai divenuta quasi familiare, il dolore era del tutto passato, e tranne per quello strano formicolio che la prendeva in presenza dei varchi o di un certo tipo di magia, era del tutto inerte.

Tutto quel parlare di divinità, di destino e di responsabilità la metteva ancora a disagio. Non era mai stata fedele e non comprendeva il tipo di fiducia che molti, se non tutti sembravano riporre in lei. Ma il piccolo gruppo che iniziava a stringersi attorno a lei era amichevole, aperto e pronto a trattarla da pari. Questa per lei era stata una piacevole novità, una novità che prometteva di stravolgere positivamente la sua vita.

Per la prima volta in vita sua, le sembrava di poter abbassare le difese, rinfoderare gli artigli e stare tranquilla. Almeno finché si trovava tra “amici”.

All’inizio non era stato facile. Cassandra sembrava così intransigente, si erano scontrate spesso nei primi giorni, ma non le aveva mai mancato di rispetto, anzi, poteva supporre che quella donna così severa avesse per lei un pizzico di ammirazione.

Lena non dubitava di poter contare sulla sua lealtà. Cassandra era una donna d’onore, sembrava forgiata nell’acciaio ma allo stesso tempo era facile sentire la passione ardere dentro di lei. Lena aveva iniziato a riporre fiducia nella cercatrice, grazie soprattutto al fuoco che sentiva scorrere nelle sue vene, e che la guidava più spesso del dovuto nelle sue decisioni. Infondo era grazie al suo temperamento se Lena era ancora viva e libera. Le persone ardimentose ispiravano in lei fiducia, soprattutto quelle come Cassandra guidate da ideali che trascendono le mere questioni umane. Le persone passionali se commettono errori, lo fanno per rispondere alla necessità di fare la cosa che nel momento contingente sembra la scelta migliore, sono quindi profondamente buone, e questa caratteristica era per Lena preziosissima. Per questo prestava particolare attenzione ai suoi consigli,  le piaceva anche ascoltare le storie del suo passato e della sua terra lontana, che Lena immaginava aspra e grigia, perennemente avvolta da tempeste. Nonostante tutte le proteste, Cassandra non fu mai in grado di estirpare quell’immagine dalla sua testa.

I tre consiglieri, assieme ai quali, davanti ai suoi occhi increduli, Cassandra aveva rifondato l’Inquisizione, erano invece di tutt’altra fattura.

Leliana la terrorizzava, non riuscire a capire cosa le passasse per la mente la metteva a disagio, ma in quei rari momenti in cui riusciva a cogliere anche solo il frammento di un pensiero, la sua spietatezza la faceva gelare. Non poteva negare che Leliana avesse sofferto e stesse ancora soffrendo molto, ma più di una volta si chiese se tutto quel dolore non stesse giocando con lei sulla soglia della pazzia. Più di una volta si era trovata a dover fare la voce grossa per bloccare i suoi ordini, spesso inutilmente sanguinari, e ogni volta si era chiesta se non fosse più saggio lasciare quella donna spietata portare avanti le cose a modo suo. Si immaginava che  sarebbe bastato un sussurro dell’Usignolo,  e lei sarebbe scomparsa misteriosamente, probabilmente tutti avrebbero pensato ad una sua fuga, e il suo corpo invece sarebbe finito sul fondo di una scarpata. Ma infondo finché la sua opinione veniva richiesta, lei si sentiva tenuta a non nascondere nulla.

Con Josephine invece non riusciva mai a sentirsi a proprio agio. Era gentile e disponibile, le riservava sempre attenzioni particolari, ma si domandava sempre se tutte quelle carinerie, non fossero parte di un suo preciso incantesimo, come i maghi che creano immagini illusorie per disorientare il nemico. Era sempre sulle spine quando si trovava nel suo salotto, più di quanto non fosse nell’affrontare un demone. Infondo lei riusciva con un sorriso, una parola gentile e qualche lettera a tenere a bada tutta la nobiltà del Thedas. Se l’Inquisizione aveva potuto stabilire i propri quartieri ad Haven senza che nessuno arrivasse a scacciarli, non era che per merito del fascino di quella strana donna.

Chi di certo non la metteva in soggezione era il comandante Cullen, anche se non era mai riuscita spendere con lui che pochi momenti, il tempo necessario per sbrigare le formalità e alla prima occasione Lena batteva in ritirata. Non credeva di aver mai incontrato nessuno più noioso e con meno senso dell’umorismo di quel soldato. Soldato era l’unico modo in cui riusciva a pensare a lui, e questo la tediava a morte.

Fortunatamente Cullen aveva il suo contraltare. Varric.

Se era riuscita  nei suoi primi giorni a non farsi uccidere era senza dubbio merito suo. Appena arrivata, Lena aveva messo in atto tutti quei meccanismi che le erano così naturali quando era con il suo clan, sguardo torvo, risposte taglienti e una diffidenza assoluta. Lui era riuscito a ingannare con ironia e dedizione tutte le sue difese. E all’improvviso, Lena non era più in grado di lasciare il suo fianco, passava con lui tutto il tempo che poteva. Quando era ad Haven, era più facile trovarla alla taverna con Varric, che nel proprio alloggio. Quando dovevano andare in missione, faceva di tutto per poter viaggiare con il nano, anche se lui si lamentava sempre di tutto, il clima, gli odori, gli animali, una volta lo aveva addirittura sentito lamentarsi dell’erba!

Varric aveva sempre qualche storia incredibile da raccontare, e Lena aveva presto imparato a capire che ogni storia raccontava qualcosa per nascondere molto altro. Era incuriosita da quel nano che era stato così bravo da far cadere le sue maschere, ma che portava con disinvoltura le proprie. Varric si lamentava spesso di tutte le domande che Lena le rivolgeva, ma lei sapeva che non ne era mai davvero infastidito. Ogni domanda elusa era per Lena una possibilità per conoscere un po’ di più quel nano così gioviale, ma che aveva nel fondo degli occhi un dolore inespresso. Cercò di prendere esempio da lui, di certo lei non era l’unica persona ad aver sofferto in questo mondo, cosa le dava il diritto di far pesare sugli altri il proprio dolore? Far sentire gli altri a proprio agio, fare in modo che ci fosse allegria anche nei momenti più difficili, questo Varric sapeva farlo molto bene, ma lei poteva trovare un suo modo per mettere da parte se stessa, e divenire un po’ più accogliente nei confronti degli altri. E cercò di farlo. Sfruttò la sua curiosità e la sua acutezza, per riuscire a far emergere la parte migliore delle persone che incontrava, invece di lasciarsi spaventare dalle loro ruvidezze.

Solo con Vivienne questo suo atteggiamento non diede buoni frutti.

Quella donna la guardava dall’alto in basso come se stesse parlando ad un cane anziché ad una persona in carne ed ossa. L’impressione che ne ricavava Lena era che parlando con lei, tutto ciò che Vivienne riusciva a vedere era quel marchio sulla mano che, secondo i suoi piani, le avrebbe potuto aprire qualunque porta.

Inizialmente anche Solas le aveva dato la stessa impressione.

Nei primi giorni della sua permanenza ad Haven, Solas le aveva rivolto la parola solo per avere notizie di quanto era accaduto durante e dopo l’esplosione, ma alla notizia della sua amnesia, sembrava aver perso qualunque interesse nei suoi confronti. Dal canto suo Lena si sentiva ancor più diffidente nei confronti dell’elfo, che nei confronti di chiunque altro. Le parole di Valais di quell’ultima notte le erano rimaste scolpite nella mente. Se qualcuno avesse riconosciuto i suoi tatuaggi? Quell’elfo sembrava conoscere moltissime cose, se avesse scoperto la sua infamia? La maggior parte degli umani, non credeva alle vecchie leggende, nessuno credeva all’esistenza di Fen’harel, ma non sarebbe bastato sapere che i suoi simili, che credevano invece negli antichi dei, non l’avessero ritenuta degna di nessun altro dio? Avrebbero iniziato a farsi domande, avrebbero ricominciato a guardarla circospetti, ciò che stava cercando di costruire e preservare con tutte le sue forze, sarebbe crollato.

Così cercava di evitare quello strano elfo il più possibile, ma non poteva negare di essere curiosa. Non era evidentemente un elfo di città, ma non portava i vallaslin. Era un elfo ma non aveva riconosciuto in lui nessuno dei tratti caratteristici del linguaggio o delle abitudini di questi. Durante i molti scontri si erano scambiati qualche parola, avevano trascorso lunghe notti attorno al fuoco assieme agli altri, in quelle notti nelle terre centrali, così tranquille da far dimenticare che il mondo stava per essere risucchiato in un grosso buco. Non sembrava che lui avesse dato peso ai suoi tatuaggi, così un giorno particolarmente tranquillo Lena si era decisa ad andare da lui a fare due chiacchiere.

Aveva scoperto cose incredibili, non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che un solo elfo potesse avere così tanta conoscenza. Oltre che dai racconti sui suoi viaggi, riguardo i quali lui non lesinava mai parole, Lena era affascinata dalla sua vita, lontana dai clan ma anche dalle enclavi, avrebbe voluto saperne di più ma su quell’argomento Solas era piuttosto riservato. Avrebbe dovuto fare con lui come con Varric, avrebbe dovuto lasciare loro il tempo di disfarsi delle loro difese, avrebbe dovuto guadagnare la loro fiducia, ma sapeva che c’era del buio dentro di loro e oltre ad esserne incuriosita ne era anche affascinata.

Anche con Sera all’inizio era stata dura, in questo caso era lei ad avere pregiudizi sugli elfi, ma quando ebbero parlato un po’, Sera dovette riconoscere che lei non era poi così “elfica”, e che quindi aveva il suo permesso per offrirle da bere, ogni tanto. Una gentile concessione, non vi erano dubbi, ma Lena era profondamente divertita da quel suo essere fuori da ogni schema, e non diede il minimo peso ai suoi modi.

 

In quei giorni si trovavano in missione nelle terre centrali. Leliana aveva ricevuto la notizia che un Custode Grigio era stato avvistato in quella zona, e aveva preparato una missione per trovarlo e interrogarlo. Infatti i Custodi Grigi sembravano essere scomparsi misteriosamente subito dopo l’esplosione al conclave, nessuno aveva loro notizie da mesi e la comparsa di un Custode isolato sembrava quanto meno provvidenziale. O sospetto, come aveva fatto notare Cassandra.

Avevano trascorso la nottata in un accampamento vicino al lago Superiore, era lì che gli agenti di Leliana dicevano di aver localizzato il Custode. Varric continuava a lamentarsi, due notti spese all’addiaccio per lui erano troppe, Lena invece era felice di essere all’aperto, non fosse stato per la pazzia che imperversava in quelle terre sarebbe rimasta lì fuori più a lungo. Magari avrebbe seguito l’esploratrice Harding in qualcuna delle sue missioni, quando tutto fosse tornato alla normalità. Per il momento c’era troppo da fare, lì, ad Haven, e in praticamente mezzo Thedas. Le scampagnate avrebbero dovuto aspettare.

Si svegliarono di buon mattino quel giorno e si misero subito in cammino, Cassandra era nervosa e Varric per distrarla aveva iniziato a punzecchiare Solas, che dal canto suo sembrava completamente impermeabile alle provocazioni del nano.

Non camminavano da molto quando giunsero nei pressi di una vecchia capanna proprio sulle rive del lago. Accanto alla capanna una manciata di uomini si stava allenando all’uso della spada in un’arena improvvisata. Gli uomini sembravano stanchi e spaventati, avevano l’aria di chi impugna una spada per la prima volta, più concentrati nel cercare di non ferirsi da soli che nel combattere.

Con loro vi era un uomo che portava sull’armatura consunta le insegne dei Custodi Grigi. Doveva essere lui, lo avevano trovato.

Si avvicinarono e Lena lo chiamò “Blackwall? Custode Blackwall?”

L’uomo sorpreso si voltò verso la voce che lo chiamava, strinse di più la spada che aveva in mano e si diresse verso di lei con una furia inaspettata.

Lena sentì Cassandra sguainare la propria spada.

“Cosa ci fate qui? Chi siete?” Tuonò l’uomo andandosi a piantare dritto in faccia a colei che lo aveva interpellato, rivolgendo all’elfa uno sguardo carico di odio. Lena stava per parlare e Cassandra per passare all’attacco, quando il Custode con un gesto rapido, alzò il braccio con cui stringeva lo scudo e lo portò davanti a Lena in un gesto difensivo. Una freccia si piantò sullo scudo.

Per un istante Lena restò a guardare l’uomo, che era passato in un secondo dal volerla uccidere al salvarle la vita.

“Aiutateci, o andatevene.” Disse di nuovo l’uomo in tono brusco.

La battaglia fu rapida, i briganti che li avevano assaliti erano, come molti altri che Lena aveva incontrato in precedenza, male addestrati e probabilmente stremati dalla fame, un altro triste sintomo del caos imperante.

Il Custode lasciò liberi di tornare a casa gli uomini che stava addestrando, non erano pronti, ma erano armati e avevano combattuto la loro prima battaglia, era molto più di quanto potessero dire la maggior parte degli altri contadini e allevatori che vivevano nei dintorni.

Gli agenti dell’Inquisizione rivolsero al Custode molte domande, ma ottennero risposte deludenti. Blackwall non aveva avuto contatti con altri custodi negli ultimi mesi, e non sapeva nulla della loro scomparsa. La loro missione, si era rivelata un buco nell’acqua.

Mentre s’incamminavano per tornare ad Haven, la voce del Custode li fermò.

“Inquisizione? Avete detto di essere agenti dell’Inquisizione? Ho sentito parlare di voi. So che avete fatto molto per la gente di queste parti, molto più di chiunque altro. Ed io…beh, viaggio da solo da troppo tempo, e forse un Custode Grigio potrebbe esservi d’aiuto”

L’uomo parlava con il fare di un veterano che ha visto tante battaglie da non ricordare più per cosa aveva iniziato a combattere. Ma pronunciò quelle parole guardando Lena dritta negli occhi e lei si sentì persa per un istante dentro il suo sguardo grigio, adombrato e profondissimo, fu come se il suo cuore mancasse un battito. Aveva trovato il suo custode grigio alla fine.

 

 

 VI

Doveva ammetterlo, la vita ad Haven nonostante tutto era piacevole.

La vicinanza dello squarcio, gettava su tutto una luce inquietante ma che i suoi occhi riuscivano a sopportare meglio. Il lavoro era duro, ma la compagnia era piacevole.

Aveva allacciato dei buoni rapporti con Varric e per quanto possibile con Cassandra e anche quel nuovo arrivato, il qunari che si faceva chiamare Il Toro di Ferro, era per lui una presenza controversa e affascinante. Un piccolo colosso, con delle corna imponenti una benda sull’occhio e la voce cavernosa di un orso, ma dallo sguardo gentile e sincero. Una spia, ma leale e fedele ai suoi compagni. Un osservatore acuto ma mai giudicante. Un piccolo capolavoro della natura, e Solas non poteva far altro che ammirarlo.

Ma chi davvero aveva attirato la sua attenzione era la giovane elfa con la mano marchiata dall’antica magia.

Inizialmente, era stato del tutto indifferente alla sua presenza, aveva visto fin troppi dalish negli ultimi tempi e trovava la loro sola presenza rivoltante. Ma con il tempo, la giovane lo aveva sorpreso. Era curiosa, rivolgeva domande a tutti, era evidentemente affamata di conoscenza. Le sue osservazioni, erano acute, più di una volta lo avevano spiazzato e si era trovato ad osservare fatti e avvenimenti da un punto di vista a lui del tutto nuovo, suggeritogli da un commento o da una intuizione dell’elfa.

Inoltre non faticava ad ammetterlo, la sua figura era graziosa e i suoi movimenti armonici come una danza. Quando combatteva era letale e aggraziata allo stesso tempo, una vera gioia per gli occhi. Era tanto tempo che a Solas non era concesso un passatempo così innocuo e piacevole, e non aveva intenzione di privarsene. Si gingillava con il pensiero di lei così come avrebbe osservato, durante una fiera di paese, quegli artisti che fabbricano enormi bolle variopinte utilizzando corda e sapone. E’ piacevole stare ad osservare la luce che gioca con quella fragile ed eclettica creazione, ma il vero piacere sta nel suo essere del tutto effimero, la bolla è destinata a scoppiare nel giro di pochi piacevoli momenti. Nessuno passerebbe anni ad osservare la stessa bolla di sapone, nessuno per questa verrebbe distolto dalla propria occupazione troppo a lungo.

Era incuriosito, dalla rabbia che la ragazza sembrava provare nei confronti dei suoi simili. Aveva creduto che tutti i dalish fossero ossessionati dalla loro idea di preservare radici antiche e dimenticate, ma lei sembrava invece determinata a lasciarsi alle spalle tutto. E non che il passato non le interessasse, rimaneva per ore ad ascoltare ammaliata i suoi racconti, semplicemente non sembrava apprezzare quella che doveva a buon diritto essere la sua gente.

La sua presenza però gli era gradita per un motivo in particolare. La luce della sua mano, che aveva in quel primo giorno placato finalmente il suo mal di testa, aveva mantenuto il suo potere, quando lei era nei paraggi la sua emicrania scemava pian piano fino a scomparire. 

La sua presenza nei suoi alloggi quel giorno era davvero provvidenziale. Nonostante fossero ad Haven, quel mattino era stato svegliato dalla netta sensazione che la sua testa stesse per esplodere come una palla di fuoco e la sensazione non lo aveva abbandonato fino alla tarda mattinata quando colei che tutti ormai chiamavano l’Araldo era passata da lui per chiacchierare un po’. Gli altri la chiamavano araldo, ma forse nessuno del suo ristretto entourage. Varric non faceva che chiamarla Ragazzina, per uno sciocco gioco tra loro per cui lei fingeva di arrabbiarsi, e lui di essere un saggio vegliardo. Bull, aveva preso a chiamarla Boss, infondo era l’Inquisizione ad occuparsi delle loro paghe, ma era con lei che aveva stretto un patto. Per lui, invece, lei era semplicemente da’len. Aveva fatto molta attenzione in principio ad evitare l’antico linguaggio, non voleva dare troppo nell’occhio, ma aveva ben presto capito che nei suoi momenti di rabbia era impossibile evitare che  le antiche parole gli salissero alle labbra. E a quanto pareva anche nei momenti d’intimità. Nessuno sembrava farci caso, a quanto pareva i dalish usavano l’antica lingua nelle stesse occasioni. Era interessante soffermarsi a pensare come mai proprio quelle parole non fossero andate perdute. L’idea che Solas se ne era fatto, era che le parole del cuore, nel bene o nel male, fossero rimaste attaccate a quella gente, e che fossero l’unico legame rimasto con il suo mondo.

Avrebbe voluto condividere con la sua ospite le sue riflessioni ma sembrava un po’ nervosa quel giorno, continuava a fissare la tazza con all’interno quello che lui giudicava un terribile infuso, senza però assaggiarne neanche una goccia.

“Cosa c’è da’len? Qualcosa ti turba? Sono arrivate nuove brutte notizie?”

“E’ arrivata una lettera dal mio clan” Rispose lei con aria sdegnata “Chiedono il mio rilascio. Credono che l’Inquisizione mi abbia presa come prigioniera e mi vorrebbero indietro”

C’era disgusto nelle sue parole e Solas poteva comprenderlo senza difficoltà, “Non è la reazione che ti saresti aspettata? Non li hai contattati da quando sei arrivata qui, non credi sia giustificabile la loro preoccupazione?”

Solas vide chiaramente quei begli occhi di un verde intenso scintillare di rabbia, rabbia diretta solamente a lui.

“Non si sono mai preoccupati per me una sola volta in tutta la mia vita! E ora scrivono dando per scontato che il mio ruolo in tutto questo non sia che quello della criminale! Vogliono trascinarmi nel fango, e riportarmi indietro a quello che loro ritengono essere il mio posto!”

Solas lasciò che lo sfogo si esaurisse, prima o poi avrebbe capito cosa quella giovane avesse passato nel suo clan, non si aspettava nulla di buono da un branco di primitivi, ma non era ancora arrivato il momento di fare domande.

“Scusami” la ragazza sembrava aver ripreso il controllo ed era visibilmente imbarazzata.

Solas le sorrise, ed iniziò a raccontarle la storia di un’antica e nobile famiglia e del loro tentativo di tenere nascosto un figlio cadetto che iniziava sviluppare notevoli doti magiche. Raccontò di come fossero arrivati a nasconderlo ed incatenarlo nelle segrete del palazzo, prima che il ragazzo riuscisse finalmente a raggiungere la libertà. Alla fine della sua storia la ragazza sembrava più tranquilla.

“Ma serannas” disse l’elfa rivolgendogli un sorriso di gratitudine. Era raro sentirle pronunciare le antiche parole, Solas lo trovò sorprendentemente piacevole.

“Ora devo andare, Josephine inizierà a darmi la caccia con i mabari, se non mi lascio trovare”

“Non sapevo di essere il complice di una fuggitiva” rispose Solas sorridendo. Intanto la ragazza si era alzata e stava per uscire dalla piccola casa di pietra. Sulla soglia si fermò, si voltò e chiese: “Solas, sai il nuovo arrivato, Il custode? Come ti sembra? Cosa ne pensi?”. La domanda uscì dalle sue labbra tutta d’un fiato come se l’avesse preparata in precedenza.

Solas ci pensò su per un attimo. Chissà come mai quella domanda? La ragazza aveva forse visto qualcosa che a lui era sfuggito?

“Non saprei da’len, ci siamo a malapena rivolti la parola, ma sembra un uomo onorevole. Si vede che ha combattuto molte battaglie, deve aver visto molti orrori. Ma se è qui a combattere al nostro fianco, vuol dire che l’orrore non lo ha ancora travolto, probabilmente crede ancora che questo mondo possa essere salvato. In ogni caso, non sono certo di avere risposte per la tua domanda”

“Grazie Solas” Lei gli rivolse un altro sorriso ed uscì. Solas si fermò a riflettere sulle sue stesse parole. “Se quell’uomo combatte perché crede ci sia ancora speranza per il mondo, io per cosa combatto?”. Quella domanda gli restò a fior di labbra. Scosse la testa, non era quello il momento. Per ora dovevano ricucire quello strappo nel cielo. Un passo alla volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma serannas: Grazie


	4. Nuove ombre, nuovi odori

VII

Per tutta la giornata Leliana e Cullen avevano continuato a battibeccare riguardo i maledettissimi maghi e templari. Era ormai tempo di prendere una decisione. Il buco nel cielo andava richiuso e servivano alleati, ma soprattutto dopo ciò che era accaduto a Val Royeaux, era  necessario prendere posizione una volta per tutte. Tutti ovviamente si aspettavano che Lena condividesse la sua opinione in proposito.

A lei non andavano a genio i templari, aveva sentito troppe delle storie di Varric riguardo il disastro di Kirkwall, per credere di potersi fidare di loro. Ma temeva i maghi, sapeva di cosa un singolo mago potesse essere capace, non osava immaginare cosa potesse fare uno squadrone di maghi arrabbiati e senza vincoli.   
Aveva imparato però, che non bastava affidarsi alle proprie sensazioni quando si trovava lì dentro. Doveva pensare a quale sarebbe stata la mossa migliore per l'intera Inquisizione.   
E non c'erano dubbi sul fatto che fosse il compito più difficile da affrontare. Non sarebbero arrivati ad una decisione quella sera e nonostante le proteste del comandante Cullen, decisero di aggiornare la riunione all’indomani mattina.  
Uscita dalla chiesa respirò a pieni polmoni l’aria gelida della sera, e un briciolo di energia sembrò tornare a scorrerle nelle vene.

Camminò a passi lenti nella semi oscurità della notte che si approssimava, si lasciò alle spalle le fortificazioni e si sedette su una cassa, nello spiazzo in cui di giorno le nuove reclute conducevano  l’addestramento.

Una figura dal passo lento e le spalle curve si stava avvicinando, non le fu difficile riconoscere Blackwall.

Il custode era arrivato ad Haven da qualche tempo e avevano avuto diverse occasione per spendere del tempo assieme, sia in missione che lì tra le montagne gelide. Raramente si erano però ritrovati da soli.

Quell’uomo aveva per Lena un fascino magnetico, non poteva stare ad ascoltarlo senza perdersi tra le increspature di quelle belle labbra che sembravano contrastare con l’oscurità del resto del suo viso.

Varric l’aveva notato e più di una volta le aveva rivolto occhiate furbe ed allusive, ma aveva suo malgrado scoperto che non era semplice farla arrossire.

Il custode era un uomo silenzioso, quasi goffo quando si trattava di stare in compagnia, parlava raramente di sé, anche se aveva a volte raccontato qualche aneddoto divertente legato ad un tempo che sembrava passato da millenni. Lena aveva notato che Sera aveva su di lui un effetto distensivo, quando erano insieme era facile vederlo ridere di gusto e abbandonare quell’aria di chi ha combattuto una battaglia di troppo. Le piaceva vederli insieme, il sorriso del custode era raro e avvolgente, così si era ritrovata a trascorrere diverse serate in disparte ad osservare i due indugiare su aneddoti assurdi e turpiloqui irripetibili, solo per poter cogliere quella perla così rara e attraente.

Per quanto riguardava l’atteggiamento nei suoi confronti, Lena non poteva non notare come si irrigidisse quando lei era presente. Sembrava quasi voler recuperare il contegno del soldato ogni volta che lei gli si faceva vicino, nonostante fosse stato in alcune occasioni particolarmente galante, Lena aveva la netta impressione che facesse di tutto per mantenere le distanze.

“My Lady, cosa fate qui fuori a quest’ora, tra poco i cancelli saranno chiusi, sarà meglio che rientriate.”

“Avevo bisogno di prendere una boccata d’aria fresca. La serata è così bella che è un vero peccato trascorrerla in taverna o accanto al fuoco” Lena sorrise e fece cenno al custode di raggiungerla.

L’uomo si avvicinò, e si fermò in imbarazzo come combattuto se sedersi accanto a lei o rimanere in piedi. Alla fine si sedette in silenzio, appoggiando la spalla contro quella di lei. Rimasero per un po’ a fissare il cielo farsi sempre più scuro, poi il custode sospirò e Lena si voltò a guardarlo.

Se non quel primo giorno in cui lui l’aveva quasi abbracciata proteggendola con lo scudo, non erano mai stati così vicini. Lena poteva sentire per la prima volta il suo profumo, sapeva di cuoio, di ferro e di caldo. Il suo profilo visto così da vicino, in contrasto con il cielo scuro della sera sembrava dipinto. Lunghi solchi segnavano la sua fronte e il contorno dei suoi occhi, per la prima volta Lena si ritrovò a chiedersi quanti anni avesse.

“My Lady, mi state fissando, c’è qualcosa che non va?”

“Scusami” fu tutto ciò che Lena riuscì a dire visibilmente in difficoltà.

“Voi dovete scusarmi, è passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che mi sono trovato in compagnia di una donna, da aver dimenticato come ci si comporta. E voi siete senza dubbio più bella delle donne con cui ero solito accompagnarmi”

A Lena mancò il fiato per un istante, anche per lei era passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui qualcuno le aveva rivolto un complimento. Forse nessuno le aveva mai rivolto un complimento di questo tipo, talmente galante e composto da non lasciare spazio a repliche, ma era brava a dissimulare l’emozione.

“Potresti iniziare non trattandomi sempre come se fossi un tuo superiore. Potresti lasciarmi avvicinare.”

A queste parole il custode sembrò quasi scattare sull’attenti, si alzò in piedi all’improvviso e guardandola negli occhi con uno sguardo severo disse: “Probabilmente non ricordo come ci si comporta, ma alcune cose non si possono dimenticare. Riconosco i vostri sguardi e il vostro… trasporto nei miei confronti. Incoraggiarlo sarebbe inopportuno. Anzi non dovrei neanche essere qui. Perdonatemi.” In un istante il custode si era incamminato verso le palizzate ed era scomparso dalla sua vista.

Lena era con difficoltà riuscita a capire cosa fosse accaduto, ma in conclusione era rimasta seduta lì fuori, da sola, in una serata che fino ad un attimo prima sembrava mite ma che attimo dopo attimo si rivelava di un freddo pungente.

Era ora di entrare in taverna, sperando che la puzza di alcol e sudore cancellasse il buon profumo in cui pochi istanti prima si era persa.

Blackwall era già lì con Sera e Iron Bull.

Lei si sedette in un angolo con un bicchiere di sidro, come d’abitudine e rimase ad osservare quell’uomo così affascinante, che senza dubbio l’aveva notata e che la stava ignorando.

“Ehi ragazzina, che fai qui in un angolino tutta sola? Ricordi di giorni passati? Ti sei di nuovo trasformata nel rospo del _nessuno mi capisce, tutti mi odiano,crepino tutti?_ Devo dirlo, non è il lato di te che preferisco”

Lena sollevò un sopracciglio divertita, il cattivo umore scompariva non appena il nano le si avvicinava

“Ero in attesa del nano migliore della compagnia”. Varric si mise a sedere e ordinò una birra. Iniziò a chiacchierare di qualcosa accaduto quel giorno tra il fabbro e una sorella della chiesa, ma ben presto, Lena sentì il nano farsi silenzioso e fissarla con aria divertita.

“Sembra che in quell’angolo della taverna ci sia qualcosa che continua ad attirare la tua attenzione, al tuo tavolo c’è il nano più affascinante del Thedas e tu non lo degni di uno sguardo. Chissà se riesco ad indovinare cosa ti attrae così tanto”

“Sai cosa si dice di chi non sa farsi i fatti propri?” Lena si voltò verso il nano con uno sguardo che voleva essere di rimprovero, ma che fece scoppiare Varric in una fragorosa risata.

“Sai cosa si dice di voi elfi delle foreste da queste parti?” Lena scosse la testa attendendo il resto della storia “Non sai cosa si racconta delle ragazzine elfiche? Soprattutto di quelle impegnate a salvare il mondo, a cui ronzano intorno vecchi custodi grigi con la faccia da eroi tenebrosi?”

“Afferrato. Puoi fermarti così, nessuno ronza attorno a nessuno, certamente non nel modo che immagini tu”

“Non immagino niente, ragazzina.”, riprese Varric con un tono più serio di quanto Lena si sarebbe aspettata, ”Dico solo che dovresti essere lì e non qui da sola in un angolino. Qualunque cosa accada, in tutto questo casino, meriti di trascorrere una serata senza pensare a come poter ricucire lo strappo nel cielo. E se quel custode, noioso come un cantore stonato  ti distrae, allora ben venga”

Lena lo guardava con aria interrogativa “Quel noioso custode, come lo chiami tu, non ha nessuna voglia di trascorrere con me la serata. Evidentemente tu sei più dedito alla causa di quanto non lo sia lui, quindi spetterà a te il difficile compito di farmi distrarre” disse Lena ridendo e bevendo un lungo sorso di sidro.

“Se quel custode non desidera più di ogni altra cosa trascorrere la serata con te, i miei peli del petto sono margherite! Quello sciocco, è solo troppo noioso per lasciarsi andare, la sua missione, il suo codice d’onore e altre sciocchezze del genere. Mi sembra di poter sentire i suoi pensieri. Mi ricorda davvero molto un vecchio amico”

“Quello che ha fatto saltare in aria la chiesa di Kirkwall?” Lena lo chiese di getto ma si pentì non appena vide gli occhi di Varric assottigliarsi come per effetto di un dolore improvviso e lancinante, ma che il nano nascose abilmente dietro il suo sorriso migliore.

“No, il biondino non era affatto noioso, tutt’altro! Se Hawke non se ne fosse innamorata, senza dubbio lo avrei fatto io.” Disse nascondendo con un’altra risata lo stesso dolore “il nostro custode, mi ricorda il caro Sebastian Vael, attuale principe della ridente Portobrullo. Il biondino pazzo e divertente è diventato un fuggitivo, e il prete triste e noioso si è ritrovato principe. La vita è ingiusta ragazzina.”

“Lo so mio caro Varric. Alla tua salute” e finì con un ultimo lunghissimo sorso il sidro che aveva nel bicchiere. Per quella sera sarebbe rimasta con Varric, aveva vanificato i suoi sforzi per tenere sepolti i brutti pensieri ora era compito suo risollevargli il morale.

 

 

 

 VIII

Dopo i fatti di Redcliffe, su Haven era sceso un pesante manto di sgomento. Anche le canzoni del bardo alla taverna si erano fatte più cupe e spaventose.

L’umore dei soldati era pessimo, erano spaventati e lo nascondevano dietro un’irascibilità incontrollata.

Nascevano liti per delle sciocchezze spesso i soldati si azzuffavano senza che nessuno intervenisse, perché i più consideravano quegli sfoghi animaleschi un buon modo per allentare le tensioni. Solas era sconvolto dalla reazione degli uomini. Si dimostravano deboli, disorganizzati, preda dei loro istinti più bassi. Era una vergogna pensare che fossero loro i padroni del mondo. E ancor di più lo disgustava l’idea che lui avesse bisogno di loro.

 

La giovane elfa era tornata da Redcliffe distrutta.  Anche Solas era stato lì e aveva combattuto al suo fianco, ma ciò che la ragazza e quell’eccentrico mago Tevinter avevano visto, superava ogni terrore immaginabile. Lui li aveva visti scomparire in un varco, non aveva avuto neanche il tempo di comprendere la gravità dell’accaduto, che i due erano ricomparsi. Erano feriti e spossati, e  Solas aveva potuto leggere negli occhi dell’elfa un terrore profondo.

Avevano parlato dell’accaduto per quasi tutta la notte successiva. Avevano visto un terribile futuro, avevano assistito alle sofferenze di un mondo condannato ad una fine inevitabile. Avevano visto il ladro, realizzare il folle sogno di distruggere tutto ciò  che lo aveva illuso e tradito. E per far questo aveva utilizzato una forza terribile. La forza che aveva rubato, e che Solas, in quel momento come mai prima, voleva fortemente indietro. Non voleva portare sulle spalle la colpa per le sofferenze di questo mondo. Questo mondo non lo meritava.

Quella notte, nessuno riusciva a prendere sonno, l’indomani sarebbero dovuti tornare ad Haven e raccontare a tutti l’accaduto. Per descrivere un pericolo così devastante non esistevano parole.

 Neanche l’Araldo di Andraste, poteva passare indenne per quella prova. Solas aveva desiderato che Varric fosse lì, per poter risollevare un poco il morale della ragazza. La vedeva pensierosa, chissà cosa poteva passarle per la testa, si sentiva impotente? Spaventata? Si sentiva responsabile? Avrebbe tanto voluto poterle essere d’aiuto, avrebbe voluto trovare le parole giuste per farla sentire al sicuro, per allontanare i pensieri angosciosi anche solo per pochi istanti, e per farle credere, anche mentendo, che tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità. Ma lui non conosceva quelle parole.

Qualcuno quella notte però aveva dimostrato di conoscerle. Il custode viaggiava con loro, e Solas aveva provato una stretta al cuore che non si aspettava quando lo vide avvicinarsi alla giovane. L’uomo sembrava sicuro di ciò che andava dicendo, parlava di speranza, di coraggio e di lotta. Solas vide l’elfa ascoltarlo assorta e poi sorridere debolmente, vide l’uomo circondarle infine le spalle con un braccio. Lei sembrava quasi scomparire in quell’abbraccio, l’impressione che ne ebbe Solas fu che lei cercasse quasi di non respirare nel tentativo di tenere cristallizzato quell’attimo.

Solas capì solo in quell’istante la domanda che lei gli aveva rivolto un pomeriggio di qualche tempo prima. Non era preoccupata, era affascinata.

 Tornati ad Haven le loro pessime aspettative sul futuro avevano evidentemente influenzato l’umore di tutta la piccola comunità che via via si andava formando.

L’elfa aveva riguadagnato in modo un po’ forzato il buon umore, sentiva la responsabilità di ciò che le si stringeva attorno. Gli uomini e le donne che si radunavano ad Haven lo facevano spinti dall’ammirazione nei confronti dell’Araldo. Le sue imprese, venivano raccontate ormai in tutto il Ferelden e anche Orlais iniziava a subire il fascino di quei racconti. Solas sapeva, che la ragazza avrebbe stretto i denti e avrebbe sfoggiato il sorriso migliore, era il minimo che poteva fare per quella gente, avevano tutti bisogno di speranza per riprendere il controllo e  prepararsi alla prova ormai imminente.

I maghi di Redcliffe infatti erano ormai giunti ad Haven, era quindi questione di giorni, e avrebbero fatto la loro mossa nel tentativo di chiudere il grosso squarcio nel cielo.

Solas contava le ore che mancavano a quell’evento.

L’idea di lasciare Haven si faceva per lui sempre più urgente, aspettare ancora dopo ciò che era accaduto, sarebbe stato avventato. Il ladro giorno dopo giorno rendeva più reale il  futuro spaventoso, che l’elfa e il mago avevano visto. Fermarlo era sua precisa responsabilità.

Inoltre faticava ad ammettere a se stesso, che quel posto aveva perso un po’ della sua dolcezza da quando l’araldo aveva iniziato spendere tanto del suo tempo vicino alla fucina, con quel custode. Era un uomo piuttosto gretto, senza dubbio aveva visto molte battaglie e aveva condotto una vita onorevole, ma tutto il suo essere si limitava a quello. Solas non immaginava di cosa i due potessero parlare così a lungo. Dubitava che l’uomo avesse mai preso in mano un libro, o avesse mai atteso ad attività più raffinate che non fossero i bagordi di una locanda. Come poteva soddisfare la mente laboriosa della giovane elfa?

Si iniziava a chiacchierare di quell’intesa, e aveva sentito Dorian, il mago del Tevinter, rivolgere le stesse domande a Varric. Evidentemente non era l’unico a pensarla così. Ma forse Varric aveva ragione, in tutto quel caos forse non era un tipo di intesa intellettuale che la ragazza cercava, forse aveva bisogno d’altro. 

C’erano dei momenti in cui Solas si vergognava dei suoi stessi pensieri. Il suo giudizio mancava forse di oggettività?

Sentiva il sangue scorrere più velocemente in quei momenti. Soffermarsi sul pensiero della giovane e bella elfa, non era più così lieve e piacevole, le idee correvano veloci e i pensieri si affastellavano caoticamente. Forse aveva perso il controllo di ciò che all’inizio doveva essere solo un innocente passatempo.

Forse infine allontanarsi da Haven era davvero la cosa migliore da fare.

Avrebbero ricucito il cielo, e sarebbe andato via da lì. Sarebbe tornato tranquillo, e si sarebbe potuto dedicare di nuovo ed unicamente alla sua missione. Era ora di dare un taglio alle distrazioni.


	5. Richiami nella tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tra la distruzione di Haven e il gelo della tormenta i cuori si scaldano.

IX  
Un grido dovuto alla fatica più che al dolore e Lena cadde in ginocchio. I maghi avevano dato tutto il supporto possibile e avevano fatto la loro parte al meglio, guidati dal vigile Solas. Era tutto nelle sue mani ora. Doveva resistere ancora per poco. Percepiva chiaramente lo squarcio cedere, doveva solo riuscire a mantenere la presa. La mano le pulsava, il braccio era attraversato da continui spasmi che provocavano un dolore sempre più intenso e sempre più esteso. Lena sentiva le fitte farsi strada nel suo corpo, prima la spalla, poi il collo, poi il petto, si domandava cosa sarebbe successo se avesse in fine raggiunto il cuore. Ma fortunatamente non ebbe modo di verificare. Con un lampo accecante ed un onda d'urto potentissima, lo squarcio si richiuse su se stesso. Lena fu gettata con forza contro la parete rocciosa che si stagliava alle sue spalle. Cassandra e Solas arrivarono trafelati, temendo il peggio.   
Lena, stordita e dolorante ma ancora tutta d'un pezzo, cercò con difficoltà di rialzarsi, indirizzando ai due soccorritori un sorriso trionfante.   
"Ci siamo riusciti! È fatta! " Lena poteva con difficoltà trattenere l'emozione. Il cielo era tornato normale, non si notava ormai che un piccolo segno, lì dove prima si apriva l'enorme squarcio. Ed era anche un po' merito suo.   
Cassandra l'aiutò a rimettersi in piedi e s'incamminarono verso Haven, potevano fare ritorno da vincitori.   
Lena dovette fermarsi lungo la strada, aveva una gamba dolorante e una ferita alla testa che non smetteva di sanguinare. Si sedette su una grossa roccia, e mentre Cassandra tornava velocemente verso Haven per avvisare tutti che niente di grave era accaduto,  il mago rimase per medicare la giovane elfa.   
Solas fermò con un incantesimo il sangue che continuava ad uscire copioso. Di solito uno strano formicolio partiva dalla sua mano e le attraversava tutto il corpo ogni volta che il mago usava su di lei uno dei suoi incantesimi, questa volta invece una nuova scossa più forte delle precedenti le attraversò la parte sinistra del busto. Il sangue si era fermato ma il dolore l’aveva quasi paralizzata.  
"Cosa è successo? " chiese Solas allarmato.   
" Tu sei il guaritore e l'esperto di questa roba luminosa, perché lo chiedi a me? " rispose Lena con un tono che voleva risultare ironico, ma che le uscì, tra i denti stretti dal dolore, come un ringhio.   
"Non posso curarti se questo è l'effetto che ti fanno i miei incantesimi. Deve essere successo qualcosa al marchio, curandoti rischio di rafforzarlo. Se il marchio crescesse ancora, potrebbe destabilizzarsi e  potrebbe richiedere più energie " si fermò ad osservarla cercando di valutare le condizioni della sua paziente "non credo che tu sia abbastanza forte per questo". Lena assunse di proposito un espressione risentita. Un mago preoccupato non era utile, meglio cercare di rassicurarlo, e quello di prendersi bonariamente gioco di lui, era secondo Lena, il modo più rapido.  
"Grazie per aver rovinato uno dei momenti più esaltanti della mia vita.” Disse con tono quasi teatrale “Se non è sufficiente chiudere un buco nel cielo per ricevere un apprezzamento da te, mi chiedo cosa potrei mai fare. Voi elfi, tutti uguali, trovate sempre qualcosa di cui lamentarvi". La scenata sembrò sortire l'effetto desiderato. “Mi sembri perfettamente in te, oppure passare tanto tempo con Varric ti sta corrompendo sempre di più” disse Solas ridendo. La sua risata era cristallina e piacevole. Il sorriso illuminava il volto dell'elfo e distendeva i suoi tratti in un espressione dolce e affabile. Ogni volta che lo vedeva ridere Lena rimaneva affascinata da lui, come se per un attimo, quell’elfo così sostenuto, abbassasse le proprie difese e lasciasse intravedere il suo vero aspetto.  
Sebbene questo non accadesse così spesso, Lena non avrebbe descritto l’elfo come una persona eccessivamente seria, come invece facevano gli altri, specialmente Varric.  
Lei non aveva mai avuto quell'impressione. Lena capiva anzi che ci fossero delle differenze tra Varric e Solas, ma non riusciva a vedere i due troppo distanti l'uno dall'altro. L’elfo era senza dubbio più scostante, anche se superata la diffidenza iniziale, sapeva essere affabile, cordiale e premuroso. Il nano invece, apparentemente più aperto e amichevole, nascondeva in sé qualcosa a cui non permetteva a nessuno di avvicinarsi. Erano entrambi misteriosi e magnetici. Lena sapeva che erano loro due i veri pilastri di quel piccolo entourage, uno per la sua sapienza e l’altro per la sua arguzia, entrambi per la dedizione con cui si donavano agli altri. Sapeva soprattutto che per lei erano pian piano diventati davvero preziosi.  
Solas, si fece serio all'improvviso e come capitava ogni volta, Lena vide il suo volto trasformarsi di nuovo, la sua espressione amichevole si eclissò all'improvviso dietro la solita maschera di gravità. "Sai non credevo che lo avrei mai detto ma sono felice di aver combattuto accanto ad una Dalish."  
Lena era sorpresa e spiazzata da quelle parole. Solas continuava a fissarla, qualcosa lo turbava.  
"Credevo di essere io ad aver preso un colpo alla testa, sei sicuro di stare bene?”  
Solas che fino a quel momento era rimasto in piedi accanto a lei, piegò un ginocchio a terra e si portò dritto davanti a lei.  
Gli occhi di Solas si fecero più cupi e profondi del solito, Lena non riusciva a capire cosa passasse nella sua testa stava iniziando a preoccuparla. L’elfo le accarezzò il viso con infinita dolcezza e disse “Forse hai ragione Da’len, ma volevo che sapessi che condividere una parte del mio cammino con te è stato sorprendente”  
Lena capiva che c’era qualcosa che le stava sfuggendo, la tristezza del mago in quel momento sembrava senza fondo e Lena aveva paura di vederlo annegare. “Parli come se non dovessimo più vederci" Lena aveva cercato il suo tono più allegro, ma la voce uscì in modo approssimativo, quasi strozzato  
"Capiterà un giorno Da'len. Questa inquisizione non è il mio esercito, e la guerra della chiesa degli umani non è la mia guerra. Ho compiti che mi attendono altrove" Dicendo questo l’elfo si era rimesso in piedi e le aveva voltato le spalle.  
Lena sentì il respiro fermarsi in gola. Non aveva mai pensato al dopo. Ciascuno dei suoi compagni sarebbe tornato alla propria vita. E lei? Cosa avrebbe fatto? Ed ora che il buco nel cielo non c'era più? Chiusi gli ultimi squarci, l'Inquisizione non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di lei. L'avrebbe rimandata dal suo clan?  
Si rimise in piedi. Alla fin fine l’incantesimo di Solas aveva fatto effetto. Il dolore era scomparso. Era ora di tornare al villaggio. La gamba doleva ancora ma l’avrebbe ignorata. Voleva tornare tra i suoi, nella confusione, non voleva pensare. S’incamminò zoppicando, ma l’elfo la raggiunse, si avvicinò, fece passare il braccio di lei attorno al suo collo e la strinse alla vita per sorreggerla.  
Arrivarono ad Haven in silenzio, senza neanche guardarsi. Solas accompagnò Lena dall’erborista, qualche impiastro avrebbe dato sollievo alla sua gamba. Le augurò la buonanotte bofonchiando tra i denti e uscì in fretta.  
I pochi minuti che l’impiastro curativo impiegò a fare il suo effetto, sembrarono a Lena i più lunghi della sua vita.  
Cosa era venuto in mente a quel mago? Perché portarle alla mente quei pensieri tristi proprio ora? Quello doveva essere il loro momento, era il loro trionfo. Quello sciocco aveva avvelenato la sua grande vittoria con poche gocce di disperazione.  
Agli inferi lui e tutti gli altri.  
Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di rovinare quell’attimo perfetto. Domani forse sarebbe tornata a quei pensieri tristi, ma quella sera, aveva tutta l’intenzione di seppellirli anche sotto litri di sidro se necessario.  
Si alzò e uscì in fretta dalla capanna dell’erborista, ringraziando appena. Camminava spedita e a testa bassa e svoltando l’angolo della taverna rischiò di schiantarsi contro qualcuno che procedeva nella direzione opposta. Fortunatamente i suoi riflessi erano eccellenti. Blackwall era fermo a meno di un passo da lei.  
Il custode la afferrò per le spalle. “Stai bene? Cassandra ha detto che eri ferita, e Solas è venuto a dirci che eri arrivata e che ti stavano medicando”  
Lena era sorpresa, nonostante si fossero molto avvicinati negli ultimi tempi, era la prima volta che si rivolgeva a lei dandogli del tu.  
“Sto bene, ma VOI piuttosto?” aveva deciso che si sarebbe divertita quella sera e allora perché non provocare un pochino quel custode così sfuggente.  
Blackwall sembrava in imbarazzo per essere stato colto in fallo, ma Lena gli sorrise e lui si rilassò.  
“Aspettami qui, vuoi?” chiese Lena, e quando il custode rispose di sì con un cenno della testa, l’elfa s’intrufolò nella locanda cercando di sfuggire l’attenzione di tutti. Arrivò al bancone, prese di nascosto una bottiglia di vino e fece per uscire. Varric la vide, ma lei lo implorò con lo sguardo di non chiamarla ad alta voce. Il nano sembrò capire, e lei se ne andò indisturbata.  
Il custode era fermo dove lo aveva lasciato. “Vuoi farmi compagnia vicino al fuoco? Ho bisogno di un momento prima di tuffarmi nella confusione. Offro da bere” Lena mostrò al custode la refurtiva sorridendo.  
“Fatemi strada, my lady” Lena avrebbe giurato di sentire dell’ironia quella volta in quell’appellativo così formale che lui era solito rivolgerle.  
Si sedettero accanto ad un fuoco, che normalmente rimaneva sempre accesso. Era esattamente al centro del villaggio, ed era il posto preferito di Varric, diceva che stando lì poteva ricevere ogni giorno la sua dose d’ispirazione. O di pettegolezzi, che alla fin fine erano la stessa cosa.  
Si sedettero, Lena aprì la bottiglia e mimando un inchino con braccia e busto la porse a Blackwall. “Per voi, My lord”  
Il custode prese la bottiglia ridendo, ne bevve un lungo sorso, e la restituì all’elfa.  
“Sapete non dovreste prendervi gioco di me”  
“E perché non dovrei?”  
“E’ una questione di saggezza, sono più grosso di voi, e sono armato”  
“Sono armata anche io, e poi ho ragione. Questo conta di più”  
L’elfa si fermò a scrutare l’uomo. La luce delle fiamme danzava sulla sua armatura. Si chiese come mai la stesse ancora indossando, forse temeva di dover intervenire nel caso in cui lei e i maghi avessero fallito. Si ritrovò a pensare a come sarebbe dovuto essere il suo corpo sotto l’armatura, le cicatrici, il profumo, il sapore della sua pelle. Si sentiva inebriata da quel pensiero eppure non aveva ancora bevuto neanche un goccio di vino. Rimediò immediatamente. Immaginò il sapore intenso del vino mescolarsi a quello di lui.  
 Avevano passato lunghe giornate insieme negli ultimi tempi. Era stata sempre lei a cercarlo, si era sentita un po’ ridicola a volte, ma al custode facevano piacere le sue visite e la sua compagnia e oramai non lo negava più. Inizialmente era convinta che il custode fosse infastidito dal suo modo di fare, infondo le aveva detto chiaramente di non gradire le sue attenzioni, ma sempre più spesso le sue azioni e i suoi sguardi contraddicevano le sue parole. Quello strano gioco fatto di momentanei avvicinamenti e di fughe improvvise la riempiva di energie, leniva il dolore che era costretta ad affrontare sui numerosi campi di battaglia che continuavano ad aprirsi, era un balsamo speziato e corroborante che le donava ogni giorno nuova forza. Spesso la sola presenza del custode, come in quel momento, la faceva sentire pronta a tutto. Era come la strana eccitazione del combattimento che nasconde il dolore e la fatica. Anche in quel momento, anche dopo una lunga battaglia, anche dopo aver realizzato che non poteva andare tutto bene, come tutti continuavano falsamente a ripeterle, sentiva scorrere nelle vene l’ardore e la forza.   
“Non dovreste essere qui, ma dentro a festeggiare con i vostri uomini” La voce roca del custode la distolse dai suoi pensieri.  
“Tutti questi divieti. Non credo sia la serata giusta. Non ho guadagnato il diritto di infrangere qualche regola questa sera?”  
“Ho la sensazione che voi non facciate altro nella vita. Da quando vi conosco non avete perso occasione di infrangere norme e regole, sovvertendo il punto di vista di molti.”  E dopo una breve pausa aggiunse: “Il mio prima di tutti.”  
“Mi fa piacere che tu lo abbia notato. “ Disse Lena sorridendo furbescamente, “Ma tu? Esistono regole a cui non ti sottometti?”  
Il custode la fissò serio per un momento. “Mi sembra piuttosto evidente che non dovrei essere qui. Con voi. Vedete so essere trasgressivo anche io, checché ne dica Varric” Blackwall tornò a sorridere e si sporse verso di lei per prendere dell’altro vino.  
Lena anziché porgergli il vino, afferrò la sua mano. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarla andare.  
“Io credo che non dovresti fingere che fra noi ci sia una distanza che non esiste”.  
Blackwall la guardò con il suo solito sguardo severo. Ogni volta che cercava di fare un passo nella sua direzione lui la respingeva con quello sguardo. Ma quella volta Lena non si lasciò spaventare. Quella sera non aveva niente da perdere. Si tirò su in ginocchio sedendosi dietro sui talloni, sempre senza lasciare andare la mano dell’uomo. La sollevò invece, e se la appoggiò sulla guancia. Come era diverso il suo tocco da quello di Solas. La sua mano era più grande,  meno calda e meno gentile, ma più forte e decisa, poteva sentire contro la sua pelle, i segni che il costante utilizzo della spada aveva lasciato.  
Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, e quando li riaprì lo sguardo severo di Blackwall era stato sostituito da uno sguardo nuovo che non conosceva, ma che poteva chiaramente interpretare. Varric aveva ragione infondo, lui voleva averla vicina tanto quanto lei voleva lui. Lena aveva lasciato andare la mano del custode, ma lui non l’aveva spostata, era ancora lì appoggiata contro il suo viso.  
“Siete così bella. Davvero. Non dovrei”  
Lena afferrando il braccio di lui, lo trascinò a se e posò le sue labbra su quelle dell’uomo. Un solo istante, e nell’aria iniziò a diffondersi l’allarme generale. Qualcosa si stava avvicinando. Scattarono entrambi in piedi, erano vicini alle porte del villaggio e vi si diressero immediatamente. Qualcuno stava bussando dall’altro lato. Lena senza pensarci due volte diede ordine di aprire, sentiva su di sé lo sguardo di disapprovazione del custode ma lo ignorò. Nello spiraglio appena aperto Lena vide un ragazzo, smunto e malconcio, il viso quasi completamente nascosto da un grosso cappello sdrucito.  
Il ragazzo era terribilmente allarmato: “Presto! I templari rossi. Stanno arrivando”  
   
   
X  
Era successo tutto così in fretta.  
Solas si era lasciato alle spalle Lena, era andato alla taverna, aveva avvisato personalmente il custode della situazione. Sapeva che lui si sarebbe preso cura di lei. Sapeva che lei ne aveva bisogno. Poi era tornato in fretta nella sua capanna, aveva raccolto le sue cose. Le aveva detto addio. Lo aveva fatto a modo suo, forse lei non aveva capito, ma lo avrebbe fatto. Sentiva ancora sulle mani il tocco di quella pelle morbida e contro il suo corpo il calore e l’odore di lei. Per lui era decisamente l’ora di andare.  
Poi l’allarme, la battaglia. Il drago. Il ladro.  
Haven era stata sepolta dalla neve. Non riusciva a capire come quello sciocco ottuso di Cullen avesse acconsentito ad un piano tanto folle e soprattutto, come avevano potuto Varric e Cassandra non opporsi? Come aveva potuto Blackwall.  
Era arrabbiato con tutti loro. Ma lo era ancora di più con se stesso. Se fosse stato con loro invece che pronto alla fuga, forse avrebbe convinto l’elfa dell’assurdità di quel piano.  
Forse il ladro vedendolo e riconoscendolo, sarebbe fuggito. O forse avrebbe rivolto la sua furia contro di lui anziché contro la giovane elfa. Invece uscito troppo tardi dalla sua capanna ed era rimasto invischiato in una serie di combattimenti nei pressi della chiesa, mentre lei affrontava quella minaccia da sola e lontana da lui.  
I racconti riguardo quella battaglia erano frammentari. Pare che il Ladro o l’ Antico come lo chiamavano gli altri, fosse apparso all’improvviso a cavallo di quello che tutti ritenevano essere un arcidemone.  
Aveva cercato di riprendersi il marchio. Ora tutti sapevano che quel marchio non era un dono di Andraste, ma una magia antica e potente che lei aveva in qualche modo rubato all’Antico. Nessuno sapeva se ci fosse riuscito. Nessuno sapeva se l’araldo fosse ancora vivo.  
Avevano lasciato quell’avventata giovane elfa fare di testa sua. Lei aveva deciso di sacrificare se stessa per salvare gli altri. Sconsiderata e testarda.  
E ora si trovavano nel mezzo del nulla, in un accampamento di fortuna, circondati dalla neve, senza sapere cosa fare.  
Cassandra, Leliana e Cullen non facevano altro che discutere da quando si erano accampati. Il morale era a terra. Molti erano caduti ad Haven, e non c’era nessun araldo che potesse incarnare le speranze di un futuro meno buio.  
Solas era combattuto sul da farsi. Non poteva rimanere a lungo, il Ladro poteva essere tornato in possesso della sua magia, e quindi potevano essere in pericolo in quel momento più che mai. Ma non sapeva come affrontare quel dolore da solo. Un tempo lontanissimo aveva perso tutto e si era trovato solo. In confronto la perdita di una sola persona non avrebbe dovuto turbarlo così tanto, ma non poteva pensare di lasciare l’accampamento. Non ancora.  
La sera dopo il loro arrivo in quel posto, alcune sentinelle diedero l’allarme. Erano senza dubbio esausti ma con i nervi a fior di pelle, e in un istante tutti furono armati e pronti a combattere.  
Dalla neve si materializzò invece pian piano il profilo del custode grigio. Portava tra le braccia qualcosa. Solas riconobbe immediatamente il suo fardello. Non appena superarono la cortina di neve infatti, il dolore che aveva di nuovo afferrato la tua testa, svanì di colpo. L’araldo era tornato, e aveva ancora la sua magia.  
Solas si fece incontro al custode, e lo guidò verso la sua tenda.  
L’elfa doveva essere quasi assiderata oltre che stremata dalla battaglia. Il custode la distese su una piccola brandina all’interno della tenda e rimase immobile ad osservare il mago prestarle le prime cure.  
Solas non sapeva se intervenire direttamente con la magia, l’ultima volta il suo incantesimo di guarigione aveva avuto un effetto indesiderato, in questo caso le sue forze potevano non essere sufficienti a sopportare il dolore.  
“Come sta?” chiese il custode preoccupato.  
“Non starà meglio se rimani fermo a fissarla. Renditi utile e vai a cercare delle coperte. Porta anche qualche pozione curativa”  
Senza proferire parola Blackwall uscì dalla tenda. Non voleva essere scortese con il custode, ma la sua presenza lì lo infastidiva.  
Avvicinò alla brandina il piccolo braciere che scaldava l’interno della tenda. Sfiorò la mano della ragazza, era ghiacciata. Non poté trattenersi dallo stringerla con entrambi le sue mani e portarla accanto alla bocca per cercare di scaldarla con il proprio respiro. Era sciocco, lo sapeva, ma la felicità di averla ritrovata, era più forte di ogni altra cosa. Lei era lì, era viva. Il ladro non era riuscito a strapparle il marchio, questo voleva dire che c’era ancora speranza.  
In quel momento Solas vide che l’elfa stava cercando a fatica di aprire gli occhi, le strinse la mano un po’ più forte e si chinò su di lei.  
Lei sorrise debolmente riconoscendo gli occhi dell’amico. “Sei qui” disse con una voce flebile “Non sei andato via. Rimarrai con me?”  
Solas sentì qualcosa dentro di sé sciogliersi a quelle parole. Quell’elfa era davvero piena di sorprese. Aveva davvero capito tutto, ed era ora tanto presente a se stessa da ricordarsene, da avere una parola gentile per lui, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato. E voleva che lui le rimanesse accanto. Solas sentiva un calore confortevole crescergli dentro. “Riposati. E non preoccuparti di niente. Sarò qui quando ti sveglierai”, detto questo le posò un leggero bacio sulla fronte e si rialzò.  
Fermo all’ingresso della tenda vi era Blackwall che lo fissava con sguardo irato.  
Solas non aveva tempo per le sciocche recriminazioni dell’uomo. Prese dalle sue mani coperte e pozioni e tornò ad occuparsi della sua paziente. Blackwall non accennava ad andarsene né a parlare. Continuava solo a fissarlo, forse cercando di studiare le sue intenzioni. Solo pochi minuti prima Solas avrebbe aggredito l’uomo, accusandolo dell’accaduto, ma ora non importava. Lei stava bene, cercava di prendersi cura di lui, nonostante le sue condizioni fossero pessime. Il cuore dell’elfo era colmo di gioia, gratitudine e tenerezza, come non gli capitava da tempo immemore. Non vi era spazio per nient’altro.  
“Non c’è bisogno che tu rimanga qui. Ti manderò a chiamare appena si sveglierà.” Solas cercò di usare il suo tono più conciliante, ma il custode non sembrava apprezzare. Rimase fermo ancora un po’ poi uscì improvvisamente senza fiatare.  
Solas lasciato solo, si accasciò a terra accanto alla sua paziente. Appoggiò la testa contro la brandina e chiuse gli occhi.  
Era felice. Come era possibile? Tutto si faceva più difficile. Eppure andava bene così.  
Iniziò a pensare a cosa potesse aspettarlo in futuro. Due anime lottavano in lui. Da una parte c’era il bisogno di portare a termine la sua missione. Quanti fratelli soffrivano a causa sua? Quanto triste e senza vita era diventato quel mondo? Non era suo preciso dovere ristabilire l’ordine? Ma d’altro canto, lei aveva bisogno di lui.  
Questa nuova consapevolezza, annientava il suo giudizio e l’euforia di cui si inebriava lo spaventava.  
Ma in fondo quale modo migliore per raggiungere il ladro se non quello di rimanere accanto a quell’elfa? Lei aveva qualcosa che lui voleva. Il ladro sarebbe tornato a cercarla e questa volta lui sarebbe rimasto accanto a lei. Nel frattempo poteva iniziare a tessere una rete tra i suoi fratelli perduti. Avrebbe iniziato a radunare le forze, e quando sarebbe tornato in possesso della sua magia, sarebbe stato in grado di portare in salvo, schiavi e sofferenti, come aveva fatto a lungo in un altro tempo.  
La sua mente lavorava freneticamente. L’inquisizione doveva diventare potente, e lui avrebbe potuto sfruttare così le sue maglie.  
Per cominciare c’era bisogno di una roccaforte, e lui conosceva il posto adatto.  
Poi avrebbero dovuto scegliere un leader, probabilmente Cassandra sarebbe stata la persona adatta. E infine dovevano solo continuare a fare ciò che avevano fatto fino a quel momento. Lui avrebbe continuato a combattere accanto all’elfa e quando il Ladro fosse tornato sulla loro strada, lui avrebbe potuto riprendersi la sua sfera. Le cose si sarebbero sistemate da sole.  
La ragazza alle sue spalle cercò di muoversi ed emise un lieve gemito. Lui si voltò e si ritrovò a fissare quel bel volto, dai lineamenti perfetti, immobile a meno di un palmo dal suo. Poteva sentire il respiro di lei sul proprio viso. L’istinto di baciarla era quasi insopprimibile. Questo lo spaventava. Non sapeva cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se quella passione, invece che rimanere celata, fosse stata portata alla luce. Erano millenni che non provava niente di simile, e temeva di soccombere. Non era per quello che aveva cercato di fuggire da Haven in quella triste notte? Poi gli tornò alla mente l’immagine irata del custode. Era evidente che c’era qualcosa che stava nascendo tra i due. Invece di lasciarsi andare ad atteggiamenti meschini come gli era capitato la notte di Redcliffe, doveva vedere quel loro rapporto come un’ancora di salvataggio. Anche se la sua passione avesse preso il sopravvento, la giovane elfa era troppo presa da Blackwall per nutrire interesse nei suoi confronti, o anche solo per notare il suo trasporto verso di lei. Solas aveva così la possibilità di rimanerle accanto, senza rischi. Al momento giusto sarebbe andato via, ma solo quando lei fosse tornata ad essere davvero al sicuro. E lei avrebbe sempre potuto pensare a lui come l’amico che gli era rimasto accanto.  
Tutti questi pensieri lo rasserenarono, infondo poteva perseguire la sua missione e concedersi un po’ di felicità allo stesso tempo.  
Si addormentò stanco ma tranquillo, finalmente.  
Delle voci lo svegliarono all’improvviso, sembrava che l’intero accampamento stesse cantando qualcosa che lui non riconosceva. La branda accanto a lui era vuota. L’elfa doveva essere uscita in silenzio. Si accorse di avere addosso una pesante coperta, doveva essere opera della giovane.  
Uscì dalla tenda e vide che erano tutti radunati attorno a lei. L’araldo era tornato, ora tutto si sarebbe sistemato. Tutti sembravano crederlo. L’alba sarebbe tornata. Continuavano a cantarlo, convincendosi l’un l’altro.  
Incrociò lo sguardo dell’amica. Lei gli si avvicinò.  
“Mi concedi un momento?” era il momento di trovare una base per avviare tutti i suoi progetti. Era il momento di donare una casa all’inquisizione.


	6. In Lotta col Passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La strada verso Skyhold e i primi tempi trascorsi nella fortezza, forzano l'Inquisitore e Solas a fare i conti con i fantasmi del passato e con qualcuno del futuro.

XI  
Dopo lunghi giorni di marcia finalmente erano giunti in vista della fortezza. Era davvero magnifica come Solas l'aveva descritta.   
Imponente e maestosa, faceva capolino tra montagne impervie. Non si poteva non domandarsi chi e come avesse potuto costruire una tale grandiosa opera in un posto del genere.   
Non fu necessario molto tempo per capire che nonostante fosse in vista, ancora alcuni giorni di marcia separavano il gruppo dalla sua meta.   
Nonostante anzi l’avanzare della carovana, la distanza sembrava non diminuire affatto.  Il gruppo si era fatto giorno dopo giorno, sempre più silenzioso e la vista della roccaforte, sebbene inizialmente avesse scatenato l'euforia, aveva ben presto scaturito l'effetto opposto, spostando sempre in là di qualche giorno la meta tanto desiderata.  
Fortunatamente il gruppo poteva contare sulla presenza di Varric e di Iron Bull con le sue furie.   
Varric non perdeva occasione per indispettire Cassandra. Lena capiva che Varric la faceva oggetto di tante non richieste attenzione perché molti guardavano alla cercatrice come ad una bilancia per valutare la situazione. Una Cassandra sconfortata avrebbe portato l’intera carovana a perdersi d’animo. Lena supponeva che infondo anche Cassandra comprendesse le intenzioni del nano, dopotutto non lo aveva ancora scaraventato giù da un dirupo.  
 Le furie invece facevano di tutto per rendersi utili. Aiutavano i più stanchi,  si facevano carico dei bagagli più pesanti,  e non smettevano mai di cantare o di ridere neanche per un momento.   
"Questa maledetta canzone non mi uscirà mai più dalla testa!" Dorian protestò in direzione del Toro, che per tutta risposta si unì al coro dei suoi.   
Il mago non era abituato a camminare così a lungo e in condizioni così disagevoli. Era stremato, ma non avrebbe dato segni di cedimento. Il suo orgoglio lo avrebbe probabilmente ucciso prima.   
Solas che apriva la strada, sembrava invece non soffrire affatto la lunga marcia. Il suo passo leggero non era mutato dal primo giorno e anche il suo umore era rimasto immutato. Era stato come sempre molto gentile con tutti anche se non proprio cordiale, aveva raccontato a Lena molte storie su quel posto che gli antichi elfi chiamavano Tarasyl'an Te'las e che l'impero aveva poi rinominato Skyhold.   
Lena non poteva non chiedersi in che angolo remoto avesse nascosto tutta la tristezza che le aveva mostrato la notte dell'attacco, e di cui sembrava non rimanere traccia.   
Dorian non aveva lasciato il fianco di Lena neanche per un istante da quando erano partiti e lei gliene era particolarmente grata.   
Era bello averlo accanto. Era divertente e intelligente, aveva una cultura e una sapienza seconde solo a quelle di Solas, ma stare con lui era più semplice. Dorian era piacevole in compagnia e profondo nei ragionamenti, si divertiva a prenderla in giro e a stuzzicarla come Varric faceva con Cassandra.   
Stare con lui era rilassante, non c'erano ombre in lui, non era necessario essere sempre attenti nel decifrare il suo comportamento. Non che fosse completamente privo di difese, ma il suo atteggiamento un po' pomposo non aveva effetto su Lena, che era riuscita facilmente a leggere al di là di quelli artificio. Sapeva che il suo passato non era stato solo frivolezza e agio, come alcuni sembravano credere, ma questo non lo aveva trasformato in una persona rancorosa o malinconica. Era anzi diventato una persona consapevole che non tutto può andare bene nella vita, che ci sono sofferenze con cui dover fare i conti, ma non per questo la vita diviene meno degna di essere vissuta. E Lena amava il suo ottimismo latente, la sua facile euforia, che non diventava mai sguaiata o frivola.  
Inoltre la presenza del mago aveva dissuaso conversazioni che in quel momento sarebbero in ogni caso state fuori luogo. E Lena era grata anche per questo.   
Blackwall le si era avvicinato una sola volta per avere notizie riguardo la sua salute, poi più niente. Lo aveva visto più di una volta rivolgerle sguardi torvi da lontano, ma quello non era un buon momento per i drammi personali. Tutte quelle persone, stremate ed infreddolite contavano su di lei. Seguivano Solas perché avevano fiducia in lei. Dopo quanto accaduto ad Haven anche i più scettici le avevano accordato fiducia, il suo ritorno aveva un che di mistico e miracoloso per quella gente. Nessuno voleva sapere quanto di terreno ci fosse stato nel suo ritorno. Nessuno chiedeva delle lunghissime ore di marcia in mezzo alla neve, e della voglia sempre più prepotente di lasciarsi andare. Nessuno voleva sapere del desiderio di arrendersi semplicemente al sonno. Che morte dolce sarebbe stata!  
Quel marchio sulla sua mano, che quello strano ed orribile mostro aveva cercato di strapparle con la forza, era in qualche modo mutato, e le era stato d’aiuto negli scontri contro i demoni che aveva incontrato lungo la strada. Ma si era rivelato completamente inutile nella lotta contro la debolezza che cresceva sempre di più. Infondo, anche se tutti si rifiutavano di ammetterlo, non vi era nulla di divino in quel marchio, perché non vi era nulla di divino nel suo spaventoso proprietario.  
Per superare la lotta contro il desiderio di arrendersi, aveva dovuto ironicamente fare ricorso ai demoni che vivevano dentro di lei. Il bisogno di dimostrare a chi non aveva mai creduto in lei, che la sua forza era grande, e allo stesso tempo, la volontà di non deludere le persone che invece avevano riposto in lei tante delle loro speranze, l’avevano tenuta vigile. Non sopportava l’idea di far soffrire i suoi amici e compagni.  
Dopo tutto quello che era riuscita a superare, ora doveva rimanere presente a se stessa e concentrata. Tutto il resto avrebbe dovuto attendere.  
La giornata volgeva al termine, Solas diede ordine alla carovana di fermarsi e accamparsi. Quella sera, il calare del sole aveva mostrato all'inquisizione intera, la bellezza per la quale ciascuno lì aveva combattuto e rischiato di morire.   
Il sole scendendo alle spalle di Skyhold, donava al cielo sfumature dal rosa intenso all'indaco. Nessuno poteva fare a meno di ammirare quello spettacolo che scaldava il cuore e riempiva gli animi di speranza. I falò vennero accesi in fretta, il campo fu sistemato e ben presto tutti furono seduti attorno ai bivacchi mangiando, bevendo e raccontando storie.   
Dorian, Solas, Varric e Cassandra erano seduti attorno allo stesso fuoco di Lena. Il gruppetto era piuttosto silenzioso, si scambiavano poche parole, ciascuno rincorreva i propri pensieri abbandonandosi infine alla stanchezza.  
Poco lontani da loro le furie, Sera e Blackwall erano invece probabilmente già ubriachi, e producevano il doppio del rumore del resto della compagnia.   
Dorian lanciò uno sguardo di disappunto verso quella cerchia rumorosa, poi si accostò all'orecchio dell'elfa e disse quasi in un sospiro: “Credo tu mi debba delle spiegazioni, in accordo con ciò che vedo, sto rischiando la vita. Merito almeno di sapere il perché.” il sorriso sornione del mago sorprese Lena che faticava a comprendere le sue parole.   
Dorian allora circondò le spalle dell'elfa con un braccio e la fece voltare leggermente, fino ad arrivare a guardare il falò rumoroso accanto al loro. Lena vide lo sguardo del custode farsi di fuoco. Ebbe un brivido, era odio quello che leggeva nei suoi occhi? Cosa aveva fatto?   
“Allora, devo temere di essere accoltellato nel sonno, o credi di riuscire a tenere a bada il tuo bruto?”  
“Non so cosa ho fatto, non so perché è così arrabbiato. Quando siamo partiti mi sembrava tranquillo. E poi, perché dovrebbe avercela con te?”  
Varric che non si era lasciato sfuggire la conversazione, scoppiò a ridere e disse: “Non è arrabbiato, ragazzina. Il tuo custode è solo geloso. E il nostro Sparkler qui (così Varric, che aveva un soprannome per tutti, aveva rinominato Dorian), ha ragione. Non sei tu a dover temere la sua reazione. Credo che se potesse mettere le mani su di lui, il nostro mago se la vedrebbe davvero male.”  
Lena si rabbuiò “La gelosia non esiste!” disse quasi ringhiando. Il piccolo gruppetto rimase in ascolto aspettando che l'elfa spiegasse come mai quella teoria la facesse così tanto accalorare.  
“E’ semplicemente un sentimento che non esiste. Nasconde sempre altro. Più profondo o più egoista. E spero che siate in errore.”  
“Ragazzina è più complicato di così. La gelosia ti consuma. Non è un sentimento nobile, ma esiste. Sono felice per te se non hai mai avuto modo di sperimentarla, ma è reale e dolorosa. Sapere che la persona che ami non sarà mai tra le tue braccia, che condivide i piccoli gesti d'intimità di ogni giorno con qualcuno che non sei tu, si sveglia accanto a qualcun altro, racconta le sue giornate a qualcuno che non ti assomiglia neanche, non sorride per te. Tutto questo consuma ogni altro sentimento, consuma ogni fibra di te e ti lascia incapace di provare qualunque altra cosa.”  
Lena non aveva mai visto Varric così profondamente coinvolto dalle sue stesse parole. Questa volta non raccontava una storia, parlava di sé. Cassandra lo guardava intensamente cercando di capire se fosse serio. Solas sembrava leggere dentro ciascuna delle sue parole, addentrandosi di più ad ogni sillaba pronunciata dal nano.   
"Ma questa non è gelosia. Mi spiace Varric, è amore. E’ ciò che prova chi, innamorato, è costretto a rimanere lontano dall'oggetto del suo desiderio. Cosa c'entra questo con la gelosia? Parli di gelosia solo perché c'è qualcun altro? Vuoi forse dire che questo sentimento è legato a quel qualcuno? Se non avesse un altro, ma comunque non fosse con te, cambierebbe qualcosa? E se lei potesse essere accanto a te, conterebbe davvero che avesse qualcun altro nella sua vita?”   
Varric, guardò l’elfa per un istante, e poi strinse gli occhi, in quell’espressione di dolore che Lena gli aveva visto altre volte. Infine rispose semplicemente:  “No”  
La discussione aveva improvvisamente preso toni più personali. Dorian aveva affondato la testa in un libro. Cassandra fissava il fuoco imbarazzata.   
"Volete dire che non vi creerebbe problemi scoprire che la persona che amate, ama qualcun altro?” La voce veniva dalle loro spalle. Evidentemente,  il custode aveva lasciato il suo falò e si era avvicinato a loro, che presi dalla conversazione, non gli avevano prestato attenzione.  
“Se quella persona è davvero innamorata di me? No. Non mi interessa” Lena aveva alzato il viso verso di lui e risposto con impeto.  
Varric era rimasto in silenzio, era seccato ed imbarazzato, probabilmente non si era aspettato di essere trascinato in una discussione così personale e di certo non gradiva avere un pubblico in quel momento.  
“Sono solo parole le vostre, la realtà sarebbe ben diversa. Una situazione del genere vi spezzerebbe il cuore o vi farebbe infuriare” Le ultime parole del custode erano chiaramente rivolte a Dorian che aveva ormai abbandonato il libro, e si era armato del suo sorriso più affascinante e provocatorio.  
In Lena invece si faceva strada una furia sempre più incontrollata: “Non puoi sapere qual è la mia storia, non ti permetto di giudicare. Non sai di chi sono stata innamorata, cosa mi ha fatto infuriare e cosa mi ha spezzato il cuore. Se ti dicessi che sono stata innamorata da sempre di una ragazza incredibile, che mi amava a sua volta, e che amava però anche un ragazzo che era innamorato di me? Niente di tutto questo mi ha mai spezzato il cuore. Lo ha fatto l’avidità, e la volontà di possesso. E soprattutto, lo ha fatto la mancanza di giudizio nello sputare sentenze sugli altri. Nel voler dare etichette per semplificare ciò che è complesso. Questo mi ha spezzato il cuore. E temo continuerà a farlo. Perché le persone preferiscono rimanere piccole piccole, piuttosto che apprezzare ed accettare la grandezza, la varietà e la bellezza che c’è nel mondo.”  
Dicendo queste cose Lena sentiva il suo viso diventare di fuoco. Attorno a lei era calato il silenzio.  
“Scusatemi, non volevo dare giudizi, e non avrei dovuto interferire in una discussione evidentemente privata. Perdonatemi” Blackwall era sbiancato in volto, le parole di Lena avevano evidentemente colpito nel segno e ne era contenta. Non poteva sopportare l’idea che il suo custode potesse avere dell’amore un’idea così ristretta. Era sicura che ci fosse altro nascosto dietro le parole di lui. Avrebbe pian piano scoperto anche quello. Per il momento l’importante era mettere in chiaro le cose.  
Distolse lo sguardo dalle spalle del custode che si allontanava, e lo riportò verso il falò, Solas teneva lo sguardo fisso sul fuoco, Cassandra la guardava a bocca aperta e tutta rossa in viso, Varric e Dorian invece sembravano piuttosto divertiti.  
“Brava la nostra ragazzina, ha rimesso quel custode al suo posto. Sparkler, non credo dovrai preoccuparti della tua sicurezza per un po’, il nostro eroe starà in un angolino con la coda tra le gambe per molto tempo, se il mio istinto non sbaglia.”  
“Scusami Varric, ma più che sul custode, ero concentrato sulla confessione della nostra piccola orecchie a punta. Sai che vogliamo i dettagli non è vero?”  
“Non siete preparati per i dettagli” Rispose Lena con fare malizioso, scoppiando a ridere subito dopo.  
Quella risata aveva un che di liberatorio.  
“Forza andate a dormire, faccio io il primo turno di guardia” Lena sapeva che in ogni caso non sarebbe riuscita a dormire quella notte.  
I suoi compagni sia alzarono pian piano, raccogliendo ciascuno le poche cose che avevano, e dirigendosi uno ad uno verso le tende.  
Per ultimo si alzò Solas, che in quella strana serata non aveva detto una sola parola.  
Le passò accanto e le accarezzò la testa: “Buona notte da’len. Sei una continua e piacevole sorpresa” Lena lo guardò gli sorrise e gli augurò la buona notte.  
Il campo si stava svuotando, solo poche sentinelle attorno al falò erano ancora sveglie, proprio come lei.  
La notte era magnifica. Aiutava lo scorrere infinito dei pensieri. Era tanto tempo che non pensava a Menia. Pensare a lei non era più così doloroso, ma la sua voce le mancava terribilmente. Chissà, cosa stava facendo ora. Era finalmente felice assieme a Tallis? E lui, si era finalmente davvero innamorato di lei, come tutti si auguravano da tempo?  
Lena lasciò andare lo sguardo sul paesaggio che le si stagliava davanti. L’indomani probabilmente avrebbero raggiunto Skyhold, una nuova avventura sarebbe iniziata. Lena come al solito avrebbe portato con sé tutto, dicendosi invece di aver lasciato tutto alle spalle. Sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui avrebbe fatto i conti con il proprio passato. Ma non ora. Tutto ciò che poteva fare in quel momento era continuare a portare con sé il proprio pesante bagaglio, aspettando il momento giusto per poter fare pulizia, buttare le vecchie cose superflue e far davvero spazio alle nuove.  
   
   
   
   
XII  
Skyhold era diversa da come la ricordava. Le sue mura, erano coperte di rampicanti, e le sue sale maestose avevano in troppi punti ceduto all’incalzare del tempo.  
La sua atmosfera era però immutata. Nei corridoi e nel bel chiostro, Solas poteva sentire odori e voci di tempi antichi. Dall’alto delle mura, poteva immaginare il mondo come lo ricordava ai tempi della sua giovinezza, quando tutto sembrava così facile, e le imprese, anche le più semplici come tendere la mano ad uno schiavo, lo riempivano di immensa soddisfazione.  
Ora invece niente era semplice, ogni sua azione lo faceva sentire meno soddisfatto di sé. Sapeva di agire per il meglio, ma sentiva che ogni sussurro, ogni fugace stretta di mano, ogni messaggio che lasciava Skyhold, lo rendevano una persona peggiore.  
Quella notte di perfetta felicità, quando aveva ritrovato la sua giovane elfa, sembrava perdersi lontana nella memoria, come tutte le cose belle del suo passato. In quel campo circondato dalla neve, la sua mente inebriata dalla felicità aveva dato adito a progetti che non avevano trovato riscontro nel reale svolgimento degli eventi. L’inquisizione stava davvero diventando una potenza nel Thedas, e stava dispiegando le sue forze in tutto il continente. Le sue maglie stavano infittendosi e Solas aveva trovato il modo perfetto di sfruttarle, ma ciò che non aveva calcolato, era l’avventatezza degli uomini. O forse il loro buon cuore. Essi infatti, non avevano scelto Cassandra come leader di questa risorta e più potente inquisizione. Avevano invece scelto l’araldo di Andraste, colei che li aveva portati in salvo, colei che aveva una volta di più, acceso le loro speranze. La giovane elfa sbucata dal nulla aveva saputo guadagnarsi il rispetto di tutta quella gente, aveva vinto la diffidenza legata alla sua razza e al suo status. Aveva vinto. E lui era rimasto spiazzato. Non aveva immaginato di dover ingannare proprio lei. L’idea di dover lavorare alle spalle di Cassandra non lo inorgogliva, ma la consapevolezza di dover invece ingannare proprio la sua giovane amica lo riempiva di disgusto per se stesso.  
Quella notte aveva immaginato addirittura, di poterla far entrare a far parte del suo piano, un giorno. Ma stando così le cose era impossibile. Ogni giorno che passava, il suo tradimento prendeva forma sempre di più. E giorno dopo giorno Solas sentiva di perdere contatto con se stesso. Si chiedeva, se ciò che andava architettando fosse giusto o meno, ma poi ascoltava i sospiri di Skyhold e il suo dovere tornava ad ardere lucente di fronte a lui.  
Inoltre da quando era stata ufficialmente nominata Inquisitore, l’elfa sembrava aver abbandonato quei tratti infantili, cha a volte ad Haven si vedevano emergere, soprattutto quando era arrabbiata o si sentiva in difficoltà. Era diventata più attenta e riflessiva, nelle decisioni da prendere e nell’atteggiamento nei confronti degli alleati era più posata e più equilibrata, e in battaglia era forse divenuta ancora più letale. Forse sentiva il bisogno di lasciare libero sfogo al suo temperamento ardimentoso, ora che non si permetteva più di farlo in altri modi, o forse gli intensi allenamenti a cui Blackwall e Cassandra avevano deciso di sottoporla stavano dando i loro frutti.  
Nell’insieme, agli occhi di Solas, l’inquisitore aveva guadagnato fascino e carisma, e la giovane elfa di cui si era invaghito, aveva lasciato il posto ad un’elfa adulta e consapevole, che giorno dopo giorno diveniva sempre più degna del suo amore.  
   
La prima volta che si era trovato a pensare che forse, ciò che provava per lei, stava lentamente tramutandosi in qualcosa di più profondo, erano appena arrivati a Skyhold e si era spaventato al punto da lasciare la fortezza nella notte. Scendendo però la ripida scalinata per dirigersi verso il ponte levatoio, fu intercettato da Cole. Il ragazzo, se così poteva essere chiamato,  si era unito a loro la notte di Haven ed era stato un aiuto prezioso ed un compagno interessante. Il ragazzo lo faceva sentire a casa più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, ancor più di Skyhold. Cole era fuori posto esattamente come lui, perché come lui era sospeso tra due mondi, metà ragazzo e metà spirito. Era una creatura buona ed affascinante.  
Quella notte, mentre cercava ancora una volta di fuggire, il ragazzo lo invitò a passeggiare con lui sulle mura. Cole sapeva leggere i pensieri più profondi, sepolti nell’animo di chi aveva davanti, e la paura di Solas era così evidente, che doveva gridare alle orecchie del povero spirito.  
Le parole di conforto di quel ragazzo, non lo avrebbero danneggiato, convinse quindi se stesso ad ascoltarlo.  
Il ragazzo, invece, raccontò del suo amico Rhys, di come avesse pian piano conquistato la sua fiducia e di come alla fine lui e la sua compagna templare, fossero rimasti sconvolti scoprendo quale fosse la sua vera natura.  
Se solo lui fosse stato in grado di spiegare, prima che loro lo scoprissero da soli. Se solo non avesse avuto paura. Se avesse avuto più fiducia nel suo amico.  
Neanche lo spirito aveva infondo parole per lui. Forse non riusciva a leggere nella sua mente. Solas, stava per salutare il ragazzo e riprendere la sua fuga. Ma il ragazzo gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
“Lei è una luce radiosa, riscalda e rischiara. Tutti sono importanti per lei, persino io. _Non devo perdere nessuno, non posso, non voglio. Loro sono crudeli, scherniscono, sviliscono, ma qui c’è pace. Nessuno ferisce. Tutti sono importanti. Solas dice che mi lascerà, e gli altri? Io dove andrò quando sarò sola? Non devo perdere nessuno._ Lei non deve soffrire.”  
Dicendo queste parole, il ragazzo aveva abbassato la testa fino a nascondere il volto dietro il grande cappello.  
Solas era un po’ seccato dalle parole del ragazzo, possibile che non meritasse un po’ di compassione, neanche dallo spirito più caritatevole che poteva esistere?  
“Lei non merita di soffrire, è vero, ma perché le tue parole sono per lei e non per me? Se sai cosa mi agita i pensieri, perché non hai una parola gentile, per me?”  
“Le parole che sono per te non le ascolti. Lei invece ti rende migliore”  
Non lasciando il tempo all’elfo di capire il senso di ciò che aveva appena detto, il ragazzo sparì, come se non fosse mai stato lì. Ma Solas tornò nella sua stanza. E si ripromise di non tentare più la fuga fino a che tutto non fosse finito. Amare non era poi la fine del mondo. Era stato innamorato tante volte nella vita. Sarebbe sopravvissuto anche quella volta.  
   
Solas, si era ritrovato a pensare a quella notte, sorridendo. Mentre seduto nella sua stanza preferita di Skyhold guardava l’inquisitore affannarsi nel tentativo di far sentire tutti a proprio agio in quella che era ancora considerata la loro nuova casa. Aveva per tutti una parola gentile o severa, in base a ciò che meritavano. Niente sfuggiva al suo controllo, né i rifornimenti né i lavori di ristrutturazione. E soprattutto i suoi amici, trovava sempre del tempo per assicurarsi che tutti loro stessero bene, per spendere un po’ del suo tempo con loro, perché nessuno potesse dubitare che per lei, loro erano importanti.  
Tutti erano importanti per lei.  
Non doveva soffrire.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvhen language:  
> Da'len: appellativo usato per i giovani corrispondente a bambino, ragazzo o giovane. Spesso usato dagli anziani del clan per rivolgersi in modo affettuoso e familiare ai più giovani.  
> Shemlen: appellativo usato dai dalish nei confronti degli umani normalmente inteso come insulto. Letteralmente Quick children  
> Fen'len: da fen=lupo e len= bambino o figlio. Composto ricalcando l'appellativo con cui Solas chiama Varric: Durgen'len, cioè figlio della pietra.
> 
>  
> 
> La prima storia che pubblico qui su Ao3, spero di riuscire a far tutto senza troppi problemi.  
> Questa storia è già stata pubblicata (sempre da me) su EFP ma mi piaceva l'idea di ripubblicarla anche qui. Con l'occasione ho riletto e corretto alcune piccole cose.


End file.
